My way of life
by MonDieu666
Summary: This is the sequel to a New way of life. It still has the knights and Emile but involves their children as well who are as bad if not worse. And to make matters worse a plot is brewing which will involve them all! [Discontinued]
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't anything including the name Korella but the character's I made up do belong to me.

**FAMILY**

"My only weakness and regret is loving you!" A voice shouted.

Isolde sighed over the top of her book and watched her mother Emile run into her separate quarters followed closely by Tristan, her father, whose face was blank.

"Mother and father are fighting again," Shadow informed her big sister in case there was a chance she hadn't heard. Shadow's twin Dowanna nodded worried. She was the emotional ten year old. Isolde didn't acknowledge them. Her mother was always fighting with her Father now that Larx had been born. Vanora said it was hormones but Isolde thought they were beginning to realize they didn't love each other and that they were complete opposites. Her mother was a giggling fool and Tristan was a stoic man.

Dowanna held little baby Larx in her arms and cooed to him. There was a sudden shout and the three youngest looked up. The sixteen-year-old Isolde just flipped another page in her book. She didn't feel the need to act excited. These fights had been going on forever.

"I wish they would silence themselves," Isolde muttered with disdain. Shadow slapped her big sisters knee.

"Don't talk about them that way," She snapped. Dowanna nodded her head in agreement. She was the much quieter twin.

"Well I wish one of them would just kill the other so it would all be over," Isolde insisted cruelly. Dowanna looked aghast.

"Aunt Kel says love is blind," Shadow insisted.

"And stupid," Isolde said as another yell omitted itself from the room. It was only her mother who shouted. At that time the door flew open and both parents flew out but this time they had swords pointed at each other. Isolde actually spared a look from her book and coolly watched her parent's juvenile behavior.

"Don't be stupid, Emile," Tristan was saying.

"Who was she?" Emile demanded.

"Nobody of consequence and you know that," Tristan said in his monotone voice. Isolde surveyed her parents. Age had been kind to them and neither of them looked old. In fact Isolde knew that her parents were both still incredibly attractive people.

Emile took a swipe with her sword. Tristan knocked the sword out of his hand. Isolde had predicted that would happen. Her mother had never fought a day in her life. She was just some queen of a tiny country near Fiji.

At that point Emile had become aware of the children. She looked over and took in the looks. The pained face on the infant. The frightened twins and the disregard on Isolde's face. She threw her hands up in the air in frustration and walked into her room. She shut the door and sank down with her back against the wood. She was barley forty. Too young to deal with this stress. She closed her eyes and tried to forget the look in her children's eyes.

"It would be easier if you told them," a voice said smoothly.

"Oh great because my day wasn't bad enough," Emile snapped looking at the patron god of stealing. Kyrilla kissed both of her cheeks and sat down in front of her. He was a man about her age today. He seemed to age with her even though Emile was aware of his eternal youth.

"Why don't you tell them of your role as queen of thieves?"

"Because I don't want that life for my children," Emile said leaning forward so she was now lying on her belly.

"Just suggesting!' Kyrilla said.

"Well as always I love suggesting. If you have any more feel free to put them in the suggestion box," Emile groaned.

"You know they might not turn out like you," Kyrilla pointed out.

" Isoldes is so much like my mother," Emile said softly reflecting on her childhood as a woad, which her children had been kept in the dark about as well.

"You're a rogue at heart. You're going to be lying to at least one person your entire life."

"Why did it have to be my children?" Emile had a pleading look in her eye but it didn't procure sympathy of Kyrilla. He looked at her with disgust.

"Where is the old Emile?" He asked before disappearing. Emile didn't get insulted. Well not anymore. Gone were the days when she used to exchange witty repartee with the god. She had lost herself having children.

At that moment Tristan walked in. He looked at her and sat on the ground. Emile rolled over so she was lying in his lap. He put a hand on her belly.

"That time?"

"Yes. How can you tell?"

"I wonder if the children notice we only have one fight a month?" Tristan mused. Emile snorted.

"If Isolde ever takes her eyes out of her book maybe she would," There was a pause before, "she hates me."

"No she doesn't," Tristan reassured his wife.

"Yes she does. Have you seen the way she stares at me with utter contempt? She thinks I'm just a fool."

"Well we knew there would be consequences when we let them think you were a queen here to establish good relations."

"Why did we do that again?" Emile asked. Tristan just shrugged and began a massage. Emile sighed in delight as his hands worked over her body.

"I thought after I had children the pain would go," Emile stated looking up a Tristan.

"Well the pain is less bad," Tristan said stroking her stomach.

"Yes but instead I'm a compete psycho. Serious mood swings, crazy sword brandishing and all."

Tristan's face remained impassive as he said, "yes you do some strange things."

Emile scrambled out from under his hands before kneeling in front of him. "Do you love me?"

"With all my heart," He stroked her face before kissing her.

Meanwhile Isolde had put down her book and left. She was going to find her best friend Korella. She found her in her room. Korella looked very grateful when Isolde appeared. She raced out of the room.

"Why are you so eager to escape?"

"They're doing it," Korella said shuddering.

"What?" Isolde questioned.

"You know… IT," Korella spelled it out for her innocent friend. Gawain and Lyndaal were her parents so she had been exposed to a lot of sexual activity.

"Oh," Isolde said comprehending, "Mother tried to stab dad."

"Again?"

Isolde nodded. They moved to the stables. Isolde reached up to pat her mothers very old horse Trepidation. No one rode him anymore. She moved to her own horse Wisdom and set about saddling her. Korella began saddling her horse Spirit.

"Where do you want to go?" Korella asked mounting up.

"How about the fort?" The old fort had been abandoned since Camelot had been built and king Arthur had taken the throne.

They had just ridden out of the stables when Korella paused on her horse.

"Do you think we should invite Shazara?

Isolde shook her head, "she wouldn't come and besides I'm not in the mood for her." Shazara was the daughter of Alera and Lancelot and Isolde's cousin but they rarely got along. Shazara was a bit of a loner. It baffled Isolde. Lancelot and Alera were so popular and charming. She shrugged it off and enjoyed the ride. Korella entertained her with, what she found disgusting, recounts of her parent's interludes.

"At least your parents have interludes. My parents couldn't be less in love."

"My mum thinks they are in love but they have a complicated relationship and secrets that aren't for us children."

Isolde rolled her eyes, "That may be so but I don't wish for confusing parents. I want normal ones."

They arrived at the fort to find three horses tied up. Isolde groaned.

"It's Garrett, Kaye, Armand and Baltimore," Korella said unnecessarily.

Garrett the son of Arthur, heir to the throne. Kaye was one of the sons of Bors and Vanora. Armand was the son of Dagonet and Fulicina. Baltimore was Kel and Galahad's boy. The knights and their wives had more children but these were the ones closest in age. Kaye was the oldest having graduated from simply being called Eleven to actually having a name. Then Garrett, Isolde, Korella, Armand and Baltimore was a day younger the Shazara.

"Isolde," Garrett said bowing his head. Isolde just snorted and moved into the fort. Korella shot a sympathetic smile at the men Isolde ignored. She knew her friend possessed a haughtiness, which came from being the daughter of a queen. Garrett couldn't be more opposite. He was so humble and kind. There was a silence, which Armand broke as usual.

"Alecto is coming home soon," He told the group as they began moving into the fort. Alecto was his elder half brother. Of all the families Armand's was the most interesting. He had a half-brother Alecto who had gone to Rome to study. An adopted brother called Lucan and for some strange reason Emile, Isolde's mother, always referred to him as little brother. As if reflective of his family Armand was the odd one in the group. Always a bit quirky.

"Why is he coming back?" Kaye asked. Kaye was robust but not fat. Built like his father. He was the ringleader in the mischievous things the teenage boys got up to. Armand shrugged his shoulders.

Isolde tossed her brown hair and sighed out of boredom. This wasn't exactly her topic of choice.

Baltimore grinned and shoved her gently, "Cheer up, Grumpy." He was absolutely gorgeous with his curly hair and sparkling blue eyes. Many mistook him for the son of Lancelot. He was forever in a good mood. Korella smiled and linked arms with him.

"Leave her be. Her parents had a fight," Korella defended her best friend.

"Another one?" Kaye demanded. Isolde nodded ruefully.

Baltimore placed his hand over his heart and pretended to swoon at the mention of Emile. Isolde suspected that many of the boys had an infatuation with her mother. Goddess knows why. She was just a runaway queen from some small country and now she was just a lady of the court. A silly woman who cared nothing for anything but balls and clothes.

"Did she try and stab him again?" Armand demanded and again Isolde nodded. She was so embarrassed talking about her mother's insolent behavior.

"That's my sister," Armand said proudly.

"She is not your sister," Isolde snapped, "she is my mother and she behaves as if it were not so." And with that she stormed away. No body followed her including Korella. When Isolde was upset about something people avoided her like the plague. Even her best friends.

"Why does she hate her mother?" Kaye demanded as if the question had never occurred to him before now.

"I have no idea but I love her mother," Baltimore said wistfully.

"You all do," Korella accused. None of them denied it and Korella rolled her eyes. They were all talk and they only said such things far away from the castle because if they loved Emile they were terrified of her husband Tristan.

"No seriously thought… why?" Armand questioned Korella.

"Why is everyone asking me?"

"You are her best friend," Kaye pointed out.

"I don't know why," Korella, admitted, "where's Garrett."

During the conversation Garrett had left to follow Isolde. He caught up with her easily.

"Go away," was the first thing to leave her mouth.

"No," Garrett defied her command.

"Make like a tree and leave," She snapped.

"Oh that's clever. Did you make that one up?" Garrett said sarcastically. Isolde hated it when people were sarcastic. It reminded her of Emile.

"No," Isolde defended herself, "Fox made it up."

"My parents fight all the time," Garrett didn't hesitate to start the discussion he wanted to have.

'Yeah well your mother isn't insane."

"Neither is yours. I think your mother has a secret. Something she can't tell."

"I don't want a secretive mother," Isolde cried.

"Well I have decided that we should take matters into our own hands," Garrett said loudly sitting down.

"What matters?" Isolde asked suspiciously remaining standing.

"Parental matters. They don't tell us anything and I think we need a parent committee made up of their children. For their own protection of course," Garrett announced.

"Do you always talk so much," A smooth voice interjected. Garrett jumped to his feet. In front of them was an attractive man who appears to have materialized out of thin air.

"Oh don't get up young prince," the stranger cooed. Garrett's hand drifted towards his dagger.

"Who are you?" Isolde demanded.

"None of your concern. I think I should by rights warn you that something is going to happen. It is necessary and of my manufacturing but it is required to return a certain person to their normal state."

"What are you talking about?" Garrett asked slowly. The man in front never answered. A voice like a whip cracked through the air.

"Kyrilla," Tristan's voice grabbed everyone's attention.

"Ah Tristan. How delightful. I just saw your wife."

Tristan ignored the man for a while to turn back to his daughter and friends son, "Garrett if you would escort Isolde back to the fort and collect the others. It's time to go home."

His tone left no room for argument. Garrett grabbed Isolde's wrist and they walked away. They almost passed out of earshot but Garrett heard what Tristan said next.

"Kyrilla you know my wife's wishes!"

They rode home quickly. Isolde and Garrett were obviously unsettled. They immediately divulged their companions. Garrett retreated back to his normally quite manner but Isolde was happy to describe the unnerving feeling the man called Kyrilla.

"I can't describe it," Isolde had said.

"He wasn't human," Garrett said simply. And then there was silence.

Korella had said goodbye to Isolde and gone to her rooms by herself. Tristan had appeared next to his daughter by the time they got home and didn't look like he was going to let her go to the rooms by herself. Korella had narrowed her eyebrows at that and watched as they walked off. Tristan was hardly the over protective father type.

Korella pushed open the door and was confronted with her parents on the floor in a passionate embrace with nothing but bed cloths over the top of them. Korella shrieked immediately and threw her hands over her eyes.

"Goddess protect me. Can't you do that in your rooms?" She demanded of her parents. They didn't move.

"Now Korella," Gawain began, "it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's perfectly natural," Lyndaal insisted. Korella threw her hands in the air and walked into her room. She heard giggling as she shut the door. She loved her parents very much but sometimes she found them just too sexually active.

Armand had walked most of the way home with Kaye but his mother had seized him as soon as she saw him to look after one of the younger children. Kaye shot Armand a pained look as he walked inside. Armand caught the screams of children and Bors yelling. Gods knew why they had so many children. And didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon.

He walked inside his rooms within the castle and was welcomed with a strange sight. Emile was sitting on the ground with a dagger talking to Lucan.

"It's all about the position of the wrist," she was saying before she caught sight of him and became flustered, "so you can best admire the quaint little design and know whether you want to buy it to put on your wall or use it to uh stab perhaps." There was another pause before she muttered, "we'll talk latter."

With that she stood up and hugged Armand, "Gods little brother, you are getting taller than me now."

"What are you doing here?" Armand asked kissing Emile on the cheek, as was their custom.

"I just had to talk to Dad for a little while," She explained gesturing over her shoulder. Dagonet had come into the room. He clasped his son's shoulder.

"Well that being done I think I will go. There is things to be done before tonight," Emile took her leave.

Armand watched her leave and couldn't help but notice that she slipped the dagger under a slip of her clothing.

Emile sighed. That had been close. Lucan knew about her warrior background but he had been sworn to secrecy. He had been taught all the usual weapons but he had never learnt daggers. It was Emile's twenty-first birthday present to him. She walked along in a better mood. The children had all found something to do and Nimue was looking after Larx. Emile still marveled at the fact she was still alive and able to run after infants but she banished this thought from her mind lest Nimue read her thoughts. She had had a day entirely to herself.

Emile was grinning to herself about this when she crashed into a girl who looked similar to her but different. Her unruly brown hair curled at every angle and fell across her face. Emile smiled at her niece Shazara.

"Hello Shazara. Did you have a good time at the fort?"

Shazara wrinkled her nose in confusion, "Fort?"

Emile opened her mouth, just about to tell that all the children had gone to the fort, when she paused. Shazara may have been a bit of a loner and introvert but if invited she would have gone. Emile revised her plan.

"Oh I heard you went down to the fort today with Nimue but I see I was mistaken," Emile knew that Shazara had taken up tutorship with Nimue in the art of healing.

Shazara smiled at her aunty, "No, Nimue looked after Larx."

"That's right. And here I was thinking I had left him with Tristan," She feigned confusion.

"Well I have to go. Mother wants me to help look after the little ones while father goes out," Shazara referred to her siblings and Emile's other nieces and nephews.

"Of course. Give a kiss to Alera for me."

"And father?"

"Been there," There was a pause, "But don't tell your mother that."

Shazara laughed, "Of course not aunty Emile."

As she walked off Emile had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She had a good guess why Shazara hadn't been invited. It was beyond her why she had raised such an exclusive child. Shadow and Dowana weren't like her. She was quite close to her rooms when Tristan appeared beside her.

"Kyrilla appeared to Isolde and Garrett today," He told her.

Emile held up her, "Tristan I have bigger things to worry about," She stopped as his words sunk in. "what?"

"At the fort today. He was talking to them just as I happened to be passing by. His braids fell in his eyes and it gave Emile comfort that some things stayed the same.

"Probably attempting a little show and tell. I will deal with it," Emile reassured her husband before opening the door. Isolde was in a chair reading.

"Isolde what are you doing?" Emile demanded.

"Reading mother. You know a book. You can learn things from them and fill your empty brain."

Emile resisted the urge to tell her daughter just how many books she had read, and in how many libraries and in how many different languages but she didn't. Tristan opened his mouth about to tell Isolde off but Emile held up her hand to stop him.

"I meant to Shazara. You are excluding her. Why?"

"Oh I don't know why. Perhaps it's because she seems irritatingly too nice. There is a word for it I'm sure," Isolde said not really looking up from her book.

"Yes there is. Bitch!"

Isolde's head snapped up to gaze at her mother who looked very different. She practically had sparks flying off her.

"Bitch, Isolde. And it pains me to have to connect that word to my own daughter but I am," There was silence for Isolde was quite speechless, "You're to look after your sisters and brother. Your father and I have to attend a meeting."

And with that she flounced out of the room into her own private chambers that she shared with Tristan pushing her husband before her. She shut the door smartly and smiled at Tristan. His face was blank but she could tell he didn't approve of what had gone on back in the other room.

"You can't call our daughter a bitch," He said slowly.

"Why not… my mother called me that. And besides she thinks I am a fool so any reasoning I may have done with her will be rendered worthless due to the assumption that I am an idiot."

Tristan gazed at her from behind his dark eyes and slowly shook his head.

"Oh Trissy, don't be like that."

A smile quirked his mouth at the mention of his old nickname which had been created in less friendly times. Emile took advantage of his distraction and kissed him firmly on the lips. He brought his hand up to stroke the part of her shoulder, which held the tattoo. Since children Emile had covered the tattoo with clothing at all times unless among people she knew well.

He helped dress her in the gown she would wear to the meeting. He deliberately moved slowly and enjoyed the view of her body, which was still the most attractive thing for him.

She cupped his face and ran her thumb over the tattoos on his cheek. A third line had been added on each side when his mother had died.

They made there way down to the room, which held the round table. Emile was the only woman present being the only female knight. If only Isolde knew that. Maybe then she would treat her with some respect.

Her hand was seized by Lancelot who kissed it grinning.

"Emile you look ravishing," Gawain said. Galahad winked.

"For the Gods sake you're all married now! Stop it!" But her tone was a light one and the knights knew she was joking.

She settled into a seat across from Arthur and laced her fingers together. She rested her head on those fingers and gazed intently at their king. He looked back at her.

"That's a lovely ring, Emile," he noted before narrowing his eyes, "you wouldn't be aware of the fact that the pope's favorite ring has gone missing would you?"

"I think he's accusing you." Bors noted in his ear as he arrived late.

"Bors how are the children?" Emile swiveled in her seat to greet her old friend.

"Loud, messy, you know how it is," He said whilst Emile nodded sympathetically. Arthur coughed to regain attention.

"Do you know anything about it?" Arthur repeated his questioned. Galahad coughed but his cough sounded a bit too much like yes.

"Rome is Zephyrus' domain. I never touched it," She paused and leaned forward holding the ring up to the light, "besides if you look closely you can see the engravings marking it as the emperor of China's."

Gawain snorted and Dagonet closed his eyes. In the entire time he had known her he had never stopped hoping she would give up stealing.

"Why did you call this meeting?" Lancelot asked Arthur hoping to get everyone's attention off the triviality of the ring.

"Yes the Saxons are planning another march," Arthur said depressed.

"Another kill and conquer all?" Galahad asked. Arthur nodded.

"Wait, I thought we had peace with the Saxons," Dagonet looked puzzled.

"Well there was this thing with a thing and…" Arthur began.

"Basically a Britain slept with the high kings daughter," Tristan explained tired of Arthur forcing himself to say it.

"Bet it was a woad," Lancelot suggested. For some reason he always had a prejudice against woads despite their nations unification.

"Moving on now," Emile announced.

"How did we get this information?" Gawain asked though his eyes wandered straight to Emile. She was blushing.

"From the Irish," Was her short reply.

"I thought the Irish weren't on good terms with us either after the thing with this thing," Galahad asked intimidating Arthur. The Irish thought Britain would be coming to steal their land. They were under the impression Arthur was a want to be empire owner.

"They aren't," Emile, said getting redder.

"Ah it's stolen information," Bors said comprehending.

"I don't steal any more," Emile said indignantly holding up her hands.

"The ring," Dagonet said pointing at her fingers.

"I said I don't steal any more. The Rouge non inclusive in that statement."

"Well I just wanted to inform you that the Saxons may end up here. Emile is there any way you can dissuade them from invading Britain and just stick to the out siding countries?"

"I'll see what I can do," She sighed. More spy work.

"Tristan, Can you send your scouts out to search for any sign of Saxon's in the country?"

Tristan inclined his head. Since Arthur had become king he had gotten a small army of scouts.

"Knights I need you to make sure your regiments are well trained too."

"Is that all?" Bors asked after the knights had agreed to double training, "Vanora asked if I could come home soon because fourteen…I mean Fieth has been sick lately."

"Of course. You're dismissed."

Arthur watched his knights leave. He felt envious that they went home to big families. After Garrett Guinevere had been pregnant once more but there had been complications and they had lost the baby. After that there had been no more children. Arthur suspected that Guinevere still hurt. He sighed and eventually got up after all his knights had left. At least he had them to be his family.

**AN: Hey guys. This may be a pretty bad first chapter but I'm still getting the feel of my old characters. I just wanted to establish the new ones etc. I had writers block from Traitor and my blade fic but hopefully this will revitalize me. Things have changed heaps. In got in a fight with my friend, I have to work so hard as school and I died my hair black. So I haven't had time to update much. Sorry! Review please guys!**

**MD666**


	2. Meeting

KAfan 

I'm not giving up Traitor. Just taking a break. I re read a new way of life too before I went to this.

Babaksmiles

I'm glad you have a name now lol. Isolde is very different to Emile. And Shazara is the character you just wanna go AWWW about. She is meant to be that way. There will be love matches. I'm a romantic at heart.

Etraya 

You gave up coke? Not fair. How come I can't give up? I'm glad you like the story!

Adena27

I'm so relieved that it flowed. I was so worry it'd be all over the place.

June Birdie

I checked your stories and I love it! I'm glad you like mine as well!

Marianna

I hate writers block too. I'm stoked you're so excited about my return as a casual light writer!

Devonshirelass

Thanks I'm glad you liked the start! I wanted to make Emile familiar but different so she was the girl we all know and love.

Chelss

Yeah there are a lot of names so I tried to make each personality really different to help identify them. Glad you thought it was cool though.

Amirra

Isolde is 16. I'm glad it's not too confusing with the knights kids etc. I hoped it wouldn't be.

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY

Glad you liked it. Here's a bit more for the story.

Cardeia

You are an angel for your suggestion. I tried it and it was good fun! I won't normally try and squeeze every character in one chapter but I am at the start so everyone can get to know them.

Je suis une pizza

Traitor is not abandoned so don't worry! I'm glad you could distinguish easily between the characters. I'm so glad about that!

Modernprincess

Kyrilla is in the chapter with a diabolical plot thing. Anyways super happy you like the first chapter.

ChiaraStorm

You described Isolde perfectly. I was really going for typical teenager. I didn't want to really alter the characters from the first story. But you like it… that's great.

Op

You read A new way of life in one go? Wow that's crazy. Actually you didn't review this story but hopefully you find it! Hope you like this story too.

Chiefhow

I really wanted to play with the fact about Isolde being left in the dark about her mother's profession but obviously it worked. Yay! And her and Tristan fighting… brings back memories!

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing.

****

**MEETING**

Garrett didn't move from his bed for a while. He could hear his parents moving around but he stayed silent and with his eyes firmly shut. He didn't know if he could watch another day of his parents falling more out of love. Guinevere had been bitter since the lose of her child and Garrett began to suspect that the only reason Guinevere had married his father was to unite the woads. His father's hair had been dotted with gray as he became stressed under the title of king. If anything turned him off wanting to be the king it was this.

He was envious of his friend's parents. They were all so in love. Even Emile and Tristan despite the occasional tryst and what Isolde said. If only his parents could be as affectionate and devoted as Korella's parents. Lyndaal and Gawain were so rapt with each other Garrett found it hard to believe they even noticed there were other people of the opposite sex.

The only person he could think of that would share any of his feelings with good reason was Shazara but she hardly talked to anyone. Not that he could blame her. He hardly talked either. Lancelot and Alera seemed to have a forced fondness. It wasn't obvious straight away but if observed it became startlingly clear. And what else did Shazara have to do but observe her parents? It wasn't as if she was included in any of the outings they had among their friends.

He tried to force these unwelcome thoughts of broken down marriages out of his head. They went only to be replaced by another unwelcome thought. Isolde! Garrett always behaved differently around her and it confused him. He didn't need more perplexity so early in the morning but her face refused to leave his mind. He groaned and pulled a hand through his riffled hair. He had discussed this problem with Merlin during one of their king lessons. He had noticed that Garrett's mind was elsewhere. Merlin had diagnosed love and Garrett had scoffed. Love? That was ridiculous. He was just fond of her. They had spent most of their childhood in each other's pockets.

There was silence in the other rooms and Garrett assumed that at least one parent had left. He couldn't be sure though. There were so many silences now. When they weren't talking to each other because they had nothing else to say. But he couldn't lie in bed all day. So he pulled himself out, grunting as he went. His arm was sore from training with a sword. As his gaze passed over where he had lay his head a flash of white caught his eye. Further examination revealed a letter. Curious Garrett opened it.

Greetings young Prince 

_There is a meeting taking place tonight in the third hall._

_The second room on the right._

_I'm sure you are familiar with it._

_Invitations have been extended to other particular people_

_Which I would like to be member of a group._

_The subject of conversation is parents._

_I expect you there after dinner has adjourned _

_For tonight's ball._

_K _

Garrett read the letter before placing it back down. Who was this mysterious K? Of course he would go. He would take weapons of course and he would take Kaye and Armand and Baltimore. But the true thing that enticed him? The mention of parents. Everybody he seemed to have spoken to seemed to have a problem with parents.

Garrett finished dressing and left the room. Both parents were thankfully gone. Well it was a problem that had to be dealt with and maybe tonight they would sort out the troubles of everyone involved. Garrett shook his head with a grim smile. He was getting carried away. How could he expect in just one evening to solve his parents issues, which had been developing over years. He sighed and left his rooms. Just as he was leaving Vanora rushed past dragging bedraggled Kaye. She was holding a toddler. Kaye saw his friend emerge into the hall and got a glint in his eye. He flashed a white card and winked. A small smile crossed Garrett's features. He knew Kaye for one would be there tonight. But for now he was late for a lesson with Merlin.

Isolde pounded on Korella's door. It was thrown open by Korella who looked at the best unhappy to see her friend.

"Who did you kill?" Korella demanded.

"What?" Isolde asked confused.

"Death is the only worthy reason of coming by at this time," Korella snarled. She was a late sleeper.

"The sun has risen high. It is almost mid morning," Isolde said pointing at a window down the hall which was filled with sunlight. Korella snorted and went to shut the door. Isolde jammed her foot in the door and held up a little white note. Korella blinked a few times, fixing her eyes on the card. Slowly she fished in her pocket and pulled out one exactly the same.

"It was Garrett," Isolde concluded.

"But it's signed by K," Korella pointed out hastily trying to open her letter again to check if she had missed something. Isolde snatched it out of her hand.

"I know that but it's not hard to sign something with a false name," Isolde sighed at having to explain every little detail.

"But why would Garrett send it?" Korella asked sincerely puzzled. Garret was a private person. It made no sense.

'He mentioned something to me yesterday which has led me to believe it was him that sent the note."

"So we're not going?" Korella guessed.

'Of course we are!" Isolde exclaimed as if Korella was a fool. Korella resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Isolde's dramatic display. At that point Gawain walked past wearing nothing but a sheet wrapped around his waist walked past. Korella adverted her eyes and looked skyward offering a silent prayer for a parent switch. A parent who wore clothes the majority of the time.

'Hello Gawain," Isolde said trying to keep her eyes on his face. She would have to be dead and buried not to notice the muscles rippling down his stomach. But this man was old enough to be her father and he was married.

"Hello Isolde," He greeted her, ruffling his daughters blond hair, so similar to his own. He appeared completely oblivious to the two girls uncomfortable state with regards to his own nakedness.

"Gawain come back to bed," A voice called. Korella looked set to die from embarrassment. Gawain grinned ruefully and he gently pushed Korella out the door.

"Sorry, your mother calls." And with that he shut the door behind them leaving both girls in the hall. Korella had her mouth hanging open.

"Did you see that?" She demanded of Isolde, "There must be laws against that." Both girls stared at the door. An arm appeared from nowhere and snaked around both their shoulders.

"Morning ladies," It was Baltimore. Isolde grimaced and shrugged his arm off and Korella rolled her eyes but suffered his arm there.

"Well what are we doing out in the hall way at this time of the morning?" he asked trying to exude charm.

"Nothing, discussing things," Isolde eluded his question.

"Wouldn't be this would it?" A white note was flashed under both their noses.

"K has no taste if he invited you?" Isolde informed Baltimore harshly.

"Well he invited you so that would have been the first sign of no taste?" Baltimore asked wide-eyed.

"Get!" Isolde shrieked as Korella sniggered. Baltimore danced out of arm reach.

"Just thought I'd warn you ladies Mistress Qurick is coming this way and she is determined to have you married by your seventeenth birthday," And with that he was gone. Running down the hall.

The girls faced each other with open mouths.

"Did he just say?"

"Yeah," Korella said weakly.

"Run?"

"Yeah."

And with that Isolde and Korella took of down the corridor. Their hair streaming out behind them. The last thing they needed was to be caught by mistress Qurick the matchmaker who thought it was her own personal duty to see every woman married. It had been a popular belief that with her new marriage to genius Fox she wouldn't have time to get people together. That hope was dashed as she doubled her efforts.

Kel and Emile stood watching the proceedings of the ball. Some ambassador was here from a country called France. Emile had been talking to them subtly because she didn't want to alert her obnoxious oldest daughter she could speak most of the languages of the known world. But it had become too obvious and so Emile had excused her self to go sit with her best friend Kel.

Kel was pregnant again and for the last time she swore. Lyndaal and Gawain were streaming around the dance floor. Dinner had just finished and dancing began. Fulicina was speaking to Dagonet and Bors about something or another. Galahad was speaking with the ambassador. Galahad had revealed a talent for languages since his service to Rome was over and had spent much time learning all that Emile would teach him. Arthur had been taught the basics as well but you could tell that he greatly appreciated having Galahad there to aid with translation. Tristan was holding a baby for Vanora to feed.

Emile watched this fondly.

"Who knew that Tristan was going to be so good with children?" Kel asked Emile as she put her feet on the table. Some of the migrated nobles watched with distaste but she was pregnant and so she didn't Kel.

"I didn't," Emile said as she smiled at her husband, "But Galahad's not bad himself is he?"

"Not bad at all. Baltimore is not much like him but they have the best relationship."

Emile nodded in agreement but a sad look crossed her face as she was reminded of her own terrible relation ship with her daughter. Kel patted her hand sympathetically.

"She doesn't hate you," Kel assured her.

"She threw a book at me this morning," Emile snorted.

"But you caught it right?" Kel asked.

"Yeah and threw it back at her," Emile admitted guilty.

"Not the smartest idea. They call that child abuse."

Emile shrugged she honestly didn't care anymore. She was sick of pretending to protect her daughter and not having it appreciated.

"Speaking of the children. Have you noticed that the oldest have made themselves scarce?"

Emile hadn't noticed but she looked up and realised she couldn't see any of them. In fact she hadn't seen them since dinner. Even Shazara had gone. Strange thing. Emile's spy sense tingled but she threw up her hands.

"Good some peace and quiet."

Emile was glad to be rid of her moody daughter for the moment. Isolde was thinking much the same thing. Glad to be rid of her mother.

Korella and her had slipped out easily and found the nominated room. They pushed open the door and went inside. Garrett was there with Kaye. Garrett inclined his head in greeting. Kaye slapped Korella on the back and forced a smile at Isolde. She thought she was too good for them and Kaye had no time for that pompous attitude.

Baltimore slipped in a moment latter. He flashed grins at everyone in the room. Armand and Shazara followed after. Isolde groaned inwardly at the appearance of Shazara. However Shazara, despite noticing her cousin's face, smiled sweetly at everyone and for the most part it was returned. Garrett, who observed everyone, noticed her smile fail when her gaze fell upon the cold Isolde but he didn't open his mouth to defend the girl. He was busy gazing at Isolde. Enraptured by her cool gaze. His face on the outside remained blank.

There was silence in the room before Kaye spoke.

"Is this it do you think?"

"How would we know?" Isolde returned bitingly. Kaye ignored her as he had addressed the question to the civil people in the room.

"I think this is it," Baltimore surmised. Korella nodded, agreeing with Baltimore. Shazara stayed quiet and so did Garrett. Isolde was sulking as she usually did when she got around other people.

"Everyone enjoy the feast?" Armand said to break the growing silence.

"Good!" A deep voice announced, "you are all here."

Everyone rose to their feet. The males reached for their swords, Korella went for her dagger. Isolde and Shazara, who had no interest in learning weapons, just watched a man appear.

"You!" Isolde screeched.

Kyrilla stepped out of the darkness, "Yes me. Honestly this is turning out so cliché."

There was silence as everyone scrutinized the man. They could feel the power radiating off him and Garrett's words from yesterday echoed in their minds. He wasn't human.

"Lets make this matter short, I have a place to be in a short time and it could result in catastrophe of the watery kind if I'm not there to sort it out. So let me begin. I am the god of… uh… secrets. You can feel my power but you won't believe me so if I stop talking for an instant you will all cry prove it. Honestly humans are so predictable. So to save you all from a useless sentence I'm going to do this."

He changed form several times before returning to the man. Every single human had their mouth gaping.

"Oh sit down," Kyrilla said. Emile had taken the appearance of a god in her stride. These youngsters were about to hyperventilate. "Just breath," He added off handed to Baltimore.

"Where was I? Oh yes god of secrets. Your parents have a secret. I want to know it. You want to know it. So we're going to help each other know it. Whose in?"

Five hands shot up immediately. The other two followed more hesitantly.

"Right so I'm the president of this club. We don't have jackets or a dental plan but despite all that it's going to be interesting. Meet here same time next week. I'll have a plan for you to execute!"

And with that he disappeared. Emile would have said typical god with the appearing, talking fast and the vanishing. The people in the room couldn't talk. Kyrilla's plan had been put into action.

**AN: so right yeah. Nothing to say. Lovely feedback. I'll probably update Traitor next. Isolde is not meant to be a likable character by the by. Anyway. Kyrilla is being bad. There is an ulterior motive behind this "group." Please review. What you hate… what you love… whatever! Beside Emile and Isolde are completely different on purpose. There is after all one Emile and how boring would it be if the next main character was the same kind of person? Besides in the story I'm gonna share the spot light a bit more. **

**MD666**


	3. Just like old times

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**JUST LIKE OLD TIMES**

"When did you know that you loved me," Emile demanded.

"Pardon?" Tristan looked at his wife sharply.

"I said," Emile huffed impatiently, "when did you know that you loved me?"

Tristan stared at his wife in utter disbelief.

"You couldn't think of a better time to ask that?" He demanded.

"What's wrong with now?" She asked. He didn't even bother to dignify that question with a response.

Tristan was currently perched precariously in a window lowering a rope that happened to have his wife attached to it. And she was asking him when he fell in love with her. She was absolutely crazy. Hadn't changed a bit since he had married her. Tristan sighed. He knew that she would never stop harping until she got an answer.

"It was the time you pulled the arrow out of my chest," Tristan finally relented.

Emile smiled. Nothing delighted her more than seeing emotion on her beloved scouts face. Also knowing the fact she was one of the few people who could coax it to the surface.

"Me ripping an arrow out of you made you fall in love with me?" She speculated incredulously.

"For the gods in heaven would you be quite woman," Tristan hissed.

Emile knew she should be insulted or angry but she grinned like a devil. Nothing like a robbery to put Tristan on edge.

"Relax honey," And deliberately began swinging on the rope that held her. Tristan muttered something about insanity and took a firmer grip on the rope. Emile rolled her eyes.

"We are breaking into the Saxon hall of records when we're supposed to be guests," He snapped.

Emile waved this comment aside with a flick of her hand. What Tristan had said was true but it could have been worse. Arthur had feared that the new Saxon king was mustering an army so he sent Emile and Tristan in under the guise of ambassador to search for any documentation, letters of the sort, to prove that maybe the king was creating a force to attack Britain. Of course getting into the hall was a challenge.

Only high-ranking Saxon officials were allowed to enter. Especially not foreign ambassadors and especially not foreign ambassadors of a country the Saxons were about to attack.

So they had scaled down the walls from the bedroom with a rope and now Tristan was lowering his wife into the record room. Whilst Tristan believed this was turning out to be a lot of work Emile was surprised out how easy this job appeared. Being lowered into a room to search musty old documents was nothing difficult. In fact Emile thought the Saxon's must have been stupid. Half an hour around Tristan and any one with half a brain figures out he's not what you'd call ambassador.

"I liked that you squealed when you pulled it. It was very cute," Tristan said randomly.

Emile looked up stunned, "You? Fell in love with me? Because I was cute?"

Tristan shrugged, "You are the only woman who does these things to me. Physically and emotionally. Now don't ask any more questions. I might get a reputation for being something other than stoic."

Emile grinned as he lowered her the last part of the journey. Her feet touched the ground and she untied the rope. She was down to business. She had never been in the record room so she had no idea how things were filed. She was astounded that the Saxon's even had a filing system. The Saxon's weren't big on the brains.

Emile grunted and reached for the closest clump of papers. If she could just determine how recent these were. They were from three years past, Emile groaned. She really didn't want to be in here all night. She moved a couple of feet down and pulled out another lot of bound documents. They were simple tax records but they were from a few months back.

Emile moved further down in the same direction.

"Thank Kyrilla," she breathed as she opened the letters from the last month. She sucked her breath back in as she read the contents. The Saxon's had been in contact with all the neighbouring countries asking for help to take down Arthur. Most rejected but a few showed interest. A few very powerful nations.

"Kyrilla's sweet death!" She exclaimed.

"That is not very nice," A voice sounded in her ear. Emile jumped and the documents almost tumbled from her hand. She rounded on her patron God and whacked him harshly on the shoulder.

"I am working," She hissed.

"I know," He smiled, "And it gives me great pleasure to watch."

Emile snorted.

Kyrilla looked hurt, "No really. My heart swells at seeing you do your job so well."

"Whatever," She discharged him, "Just be quiet." She walked towards the rope with the intent of being lifted back out but she didn't have a chance.

Kyrilla seized the rope and held it out of her reach.

"Can I just say something," He began seriously.

"What are you my lover?"

"No. Your lover, I assume, is up in that window. Hi Tristan," Kyrilla called.

"Shhh," Emile whined at the same time Tristan raised a hand in acknowledgement of the god.

"I'll be quiet if you listen," He yelled.

"Fine! Fine! Just… say what you have to say," Emile stared daggers at him.

"You are a rogue but you've only been doing petty little jobs like spying and letter stealing," Kyrilla sniffed in disdain at the package clutched in her hand.

"So?" Emile retorted a little bit defensive.

"So?" Kyrilla mocked circling the thief, "You were the best." And with that he put a finger against her shoulder, exactly where the tattoo was.

"Don't touch," She snarled at him.

"Fine," Kyrilla's eyes narrowed "have it your way. I'll just have to get back at you some how."

"I'm trembling," Emile scoffed.

"You better. I just sounded the alarm," And with that he was gone.

Emile looked up franticly at Tristan who had caught the last bit. Tristan's eyes widened.

She ran towards the rope with the intention of climbing up but the door swung open. It hit the wall with a thud and the Saxon guard walked in led by the king.

King Aart. He's name meant like an eagle and it was very fitting. He was as ruthless as Cedric had been but he was smarter. He could bide his time before he attacked Arthur.

Emile grinned desperately, "I was looking for the bathroom."

Tristan stayed silent for now. The king and the guards didn't know that he was positioned in the window.

"A very likely story," Aart said in contempt, "Arthur sent you to spy."

Emile lost her temper. Something she would have never done in the good old days of being a thief.

"You wonder why?" She cried and waved the letters in the air.

"Kill her," Aart dismissed. Emile's eyebrow shot up and she remembered exactly why she usually stayed silent. Meanwhile, Tristan had been secured the rope he was holding to the one both of them had used to make it to the record room in the first place.

It was going to hurt, he knew that, but he wasn't leaving his wife down there by herself. He jumped using the rope to slow his fall. He landed directly in front of his wife and pulled his sword out. It landed at the base of the king's throat.

"You wouldn't want to touch her," Tristan said quietly. His face was expressionless but his body was tense and conveyed the threat.

"Beside's if you kill us Arthur is going to now and come bearing down on you with the full strength of his army," Emile pointed out from behind Tristan. She was now wearing her traditional grin.

"You're going to let us go or you will not see the light of the full moon," Tristan swore.

The king was shrewd. He knew that he had no choice. Either way Arthur was going to know he was plotting against him but if he let his comrades live at least Arthur would be angry over a personal matter.

"Let them go," He said reluctantly.

"Thank you. I'm going to fetch our belongings" Emile moved forward to walk out of the room. She paused by the king, "Dinner was lovely by the way. A little too much salt in the soup but other wise…"

She was gone. Tristan and the king were left facing off.

"If she comes to any harm by your hands," Tristan told the king, "You will answer to me."

"You think you frighten me?" The king spluttered indignantly.

"Ask around. Find out what happened to the last man that harmed her," And with that Tristan followed his wife's example.

Emile had been trying to act calm and unafraid but the second she got onto British soil she did a happy dance. Tristan's mouth tugged up into a smile.

"Oh gods. How close were we to being cut up into little tiny pieces?" She asked with a whoop.

"Too close this time. Kyrilla has become dangerous," Tristan observed.

"Oh he's just sulking," Emile waved her hands. They were both exhausted; neither had slept well with the menace of following Saxon's.

A woad group had met them and they were currently leading them to lodgings for the night. They took them to a large spacious tent and then left them to rest.

As soon as Emile heard the voices and footsteps fade away she pulled Tristan close to her.

She smiled up into his eyes and she got that look. The kind of look that can't be described any other way than by THAT look.

Tristan realised what she wanted and groaned, "Gods Emile. Do you know how tired I am?"

"Oh," Emile muttered and went to leave but Tristan grabbed her arm.

"I'm just complaining about all the work you expect me to do," He said with a smirk. He moved her back in front of him.

"Well if you're that tired," Emile whispered with a shrug.

"I didn't say I was tired. I distinctly remember not saying I was tired," Tristan rushed out.

"Well if you're so tired maybe I should do all the work," Emile bit the bottom of her lip suggestively.

Tristan tried to breath properly. He had relaxed his guard around her to the extent that he showed her nearly every emotion and right now he was letting her know just how damn attractive he found her. She had aged beautifully and to him he she was still perfect. All the knight's sons had crushes on her and Tristan knew it.

Emile grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him down so their lips met. She had been thinking similar things about him. It was if he hadn't aged a day since they met and the sight of his bare skin and body still made her stomach tingle.

Emile kissed his neck and Tristan moved to bring his arms around her but she gently pushed them away.

"I said I would do it all," She murmured softly. Tristan had always been the dominant one in his previous sexual encounters and he thought surrendering that control would be off putting to him. Instead he found it incredibly arousing when Emile took the lead.

She kissed his neck and moved gradually down till she found his collarbone. She then re-captured his lips. She enjoyed kissing him very much and began lightly brushing her lips over his tattoos.

For Tristan and Emile the touching of the tattoos was one of their greatest displays of love. They were the most personal things they had and letting someone else merely stroke them was a sign of the trust and adoration they had for each other.

She pulled Tristan down onto the ground and they kneeled facing each other. She then tenderly got him out of his tunic. She trailed kisses down onto his bare shoulders. He made a noise deep in his throat. Something low and primal that resonated with Emile. She loved hearing that noise he made and knowing that she caused it.

She carefully removed her upper tunic so that both their top halves were bare. She let Tristan drink in the sight of her with his eyes. But she didn't touch him with anything except her lips and her hands. She made him lie down on his back. Telling him where to go without words and only using eyes and hands.

Tristan closed his eyes as she tentatively brought her lips down his torso and on to his abdomen. She was gradually setting his body on fire and it was all he could do not to touch her. Her hair tickled his skin and his whole body tingled. He wanted to be one with her and he had forgotten all about his tiredness.

She was now lying directly on top of him and her warm flesh finally made contact with his. She pressed their bodies together. Tristan lost control and brought up one arm to circle her waist. He thought she would let him. She didn't. She took the arm away and smiled teasingly.

"You are going to drive me mad, woman," He managed hoarsely. Emile didn't answer but moved her hand down to curl at the top of his britches. Tristan didn't quite know how she did it but some how she discarded the rest of their clothing so they were naked.

Emile was straddling him with that infuriating smile she always had when she knew she was denying him something he wanted. He just wanted to be inside her but she was dragging it out so every inch of his body burned for desire of something he could not have just yet.

She pulled her hands down his chest and down his torso. She was applying a little pressure so her nails were leaving soft marks. She moved them up to tangle in his braid. Emile leant forward so her mouth was near his ear. She could feel his beard rough against her check.

"Do you know when I fell in love with you?" She whispered.

Tristan couldn't speak so he shook his head. Emile leant back so she was sitting astride him.

"When you taught me how to fire that bow and you were pressed up against me," She murmured huskily.

Then she let him inside her and everything made sense in the world. And for a while everything was right. She was the most beautiful woman in the world and he wanted to be as close to her as possible.

They stayed like that for a moment barely moving. Just looking into each other's eyes and breathing raggedly.

Then Emile moved down so they were face to face. She moved his hands back so they were stretched out behind him. She kept them pinned there, retaining the control of this interlude. Then she moved her hips, subtly at first, but then picked up the pace. Tristan was kept still by her gaze locked on his but it was hard not to let his hands roam over her body.

Emile felt the fire spreading from where they joined up into her body. She liked the upper position because she could set the pace and watch as she drove Tristan crazy. Like all the times he had driven her wild with his prolonging and whisper soft touches, designed to send her over the edge.

She pressed her forehead against his and she could feel his hot breath on her skin. She moved to kiss his mouth and she knew that Tristan was losing the battle of submission because he touched his tongue to her lips. Emile knew that it was breaking the rules she had set but she was too far gone to care. She opened her mouth to let his tongue enter besides she still had his hands pressed down.

They broke the kiss and Tristan moved to kiss her neck. Emile groaned and Tristan lightly nipped at the bottom of her ear lobe. At this point Tristan could have flipped her over and taken control but he honestly didn't want to. She was moving faster, her hips grinded with a bit more pressure.

Tristan knew that she wasn't concerned with teasing him and dragging it out any more. She was intent on taking both of them to the top of this ride.

Emile couldn't stop the animalistic sounds being emitted from her. The moans were leaking low and guttural from her mouth as she speeded up. She had been leaning holding herself up with her hands stretched out, holding his hands down. She released his hands now and lowered her self so they were touching in every place they could. Her hands rested on his chest as she licked and sucked his neck.

Tristan's arms free from the confines moved to her body. One went around her waist the other rested on her hip. Emile was nearly at the climax and Tristan was far behind her. Their breathing was loud in the tent and their bodies were shiny with sweat. Tristan was kissing the corner of her mouth.

And with a cry Emile arrived. Tristan felt her constrict around him and then he hit as well. Their bodies were racked with the explosive effect and the entire time they maintained eye contact.

Emile's hair fell forward and Tristan used his hand to push it back behind her ears.

They lay like that for a while as their breathing slowed. Tristan kissed her repeatedly; just swift little kisses on the mouth. Emile moved so she was next to him, her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair softly.

"I love you," She told him sincerely.

"I love you too."

**AN: My first try at a detailed sex scene so be kind when reviewing it. And it's even allowed because my story is rated M… hahaha! I'm sorry I'm very tired and am acting crazy. I need to write Emile because she is my favourite character. Well please review… I'll be updating Traitor next. My life has been hectic so I haven't been able to update as much as I'd like to!**

**MD666**


	4. Plot

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. Funny about that isn't it.**

**PLOT**

Tristan and Emile were barely any distance away from Camelot when Tristan's head started darting around in confusion. Emile recognised this as a sign her husband had sensed something. She moved her hand instinctually to the damning papers in her pocket. Papers that would prove the Saxon's were organising a rebellion against her beloved home.

Both figures narrowed their eyes when an unexpected burst of and stung their faces and swept back their hair. Even more unusual and suspicious was the rolling in fog. The horses the rode swayed uncertainly. Tristan reached for his bow and Emile for her dagger. They didn't look at each other, preferring to survey the forest in front.

Emile's heart pounded but she remained resolute as three figures walked out of the mist. She couldn't see them properly but they spoke to her.

"Greeting's friends of Merlin and Nimue," The middle person exclaimed in a light voice and all of them inclined their heads. At the moment their faces were free of the fog and Emile could see them clearly for the first time. She breathed a sigh of relief.

She would recognise the forgotten people anywhere. Anĩta, Avandé and Geerẫ looked on as the couple dismounted.

"It has been too long," Anĩta, breathed in her lovely lite voice.

"It is a shame we must meet under such sad circumstances," Geerẫ stated and his voice was identified as the one who had spoken first.

"We bring bad tidings, daughter of the Rouge," Avandé stated in his deep calm voice, his silver hair falling carelessly over his face. He didn't mind. He had not troubled with such things for an age.

Emile looked nervously from face to face, "Bad tidings? I really hate those two words. Most over used in history."

"News of a plot has reached our ears in the ethereal world," Anĩta's astonishing blue eyes flashed as she spoke.

Emile smiled tightly and ran her hands over the package in her pocket, "Thankyou wise ones but we know."

A smile reached up into Geerẫ's violet eyes and his brown hair shook as he laughed. Emile couldn't help feeling offended. Had she said something funny?

"That is Childs play compared to what comes," He explained, "this is much more well planned and will be much better executed. It will come from some one unknown."

"Some one from across the ocean," Avandé added his voice rumbling with seriousness.

Tristan glanced at his wife and arched an eyebrow. He had a peculiar feeling that some way, some how the rouge was going to be at the bottom of this. Emile didn't see his look. She was perplexed at the thought of another plot and one that she had not heard of herself.

"So are you here to help?" Emile pressed.

All three beings shook their heads.

"We can only warn," Geerẫ intoned.

"We dare not interfere," Anĩta added.

"We can not meddle in the events of humans. What will be will be," Geerẫ concluded.

"So you are just leaving?" Tristan spoke for the first time and his tone suggested contempt and accusations of cowardice.

Avandé inclined his head in confirmation, "Out of respect for your wife we alert her to the danger but we can not alter the course ourselves. Already we have broken too many rules of the forgotten with our friendship with Merlin and Nimue."

Emile opened her mouth to speak but Anĩta silenced her when she extended her hand, "Peace queen of the Rouge."

Emile realised the beings could not be persuaded and clasped Anĩta's hand. The two men bowed their heads.

Avandé smiled secretively at Tristan, "Your part in grander events is continuing sir knight."

Tristan's exterior did not falter but inside he wondered at the enigmatic way of the forgotten people.

Then, like a dream, they faded back into the mist and the same wind that had heralded their arrival swept the fog away leaving the forest as crisp and clear as it had been before.

"I have a bad feeling about that warning," Emile confessed to Tristan as they moved back to their horses. Tristan didn't say anything. He just double-checked his sword was easy to access.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kel ran out of Camelot to meet them. She didn't have a smile on her face, which was unusual. Her dress was torn and her face was grim. There was a smudge of dirt on her face.

Emile dismounted and ran to her.

"Raiding party," Kel panted, "no warning at all."

"When?" Tristan asked gruffly as he reached for his sword.

Kel raised a placating hand, "Dawn. They're gone now."

"The children?" Emile demanded.

Kel's hand strayed to her swelling belly. "Fine," She murmured, "I left Larx with Alera."

Emile nodded and Tristan strode off towards the castle. Emile and Kel followed to the round table room, which was where all the families had congregated.

Tristan pushed open the doors. The Kaye and Garret both brought up daggers nervously. They were lowered quickly when they saw whom it was. Tristan's quick eyes took in the populace of the room. His children, Bors' and Galahads were here too. Lancelot and Alera's odd daughter curled up in a corner. Korella was stalking back and forward impatiently and Baltimore was watching her, irritated. Isolde was sitting on a chair reading of all things. In the room were also Vanora, Fulicina and Alera.

"Daddy," Dowanna shrieked and her and her twin Shadow raced across the room to be swept up into his arms. He held them close as they cried into his shoulder. Emile ran in soon after, saw her crying girls and practically strangled Tristan trying to hold them.

When they saw their mother there they cried harder. Emile released them to grab Larx. The baby had been squirming uncomfortably in the arms of his aunty but quieted instantly as soon as Emile held him.

That lasted about an instant before all the other knights burst in. Lyndaal wasted no time in collecting her children; Korella protested loudly but was secretly glad to be showered in kisses by her mother.

Bors didn't want to miss any of his children so he just hugged everybody in the room. He realised he should probably be more selective when he embraced Galahad for the fourth time.

Dagonet shook Armand's hand warmly and kissed Fulicina. Arthur walked in last. Garrett looked at him expectantly and tried to hide his disappointed when Arthur simply nodded and pushed forward to find Emile. Guinevere put a gentle hand to his face.

"Bandits," Arthur announced, "Unorganised but enough to cause trouble."

"Thank the gods it wasn't serious," A small voice stated.

"Pardon," Arthur strained his eyes to see who had spoken.

Isolde had put down the book and her eyes were filled with a cold anger, "well if they had been organised we were missing one of the finest warriors," She paused for effect, "My father was too busy escorting a frivolous women in another court."

Emile looked up from doting on Larx in disbelief. This was the first time Isolde openly insulted her.

"Isolde," Tristan muttered in a foreboding voice.

"Next time they could be organised. And what happens then? We die?"

The knights were staring incredulously at the sixteen year old and the cruel words passing from her mouth. They understood she didn't know about her mother's real employment but to blame this on her was nothing short of unreasonable.

"And you'll all defend her. It's her duty you'll say," Isolde didn't halt her attack.

Emile was speechless. Her twins were clutching at her leg and glaring daggers at their big sister. They weren't the only ones. Vanora was thinking about ending this with a sharp slap.

"Be quite Isolde," Alera snapped.

"There you all go. Like she's a gift from the gods," Isolde snapped. Garrett winced as he saw all the knights stiffen. This wasn't going to end pleasantly.

"You should hear some things about your mother then maybe you'd appreciate her," Galahad stepped up. Gawain nodded in agreement. Korella shifted uncomfortably torn between her best friend and her father. She knew Isolde had gone too far this time but she was still her friend. Kaye just grinned with out humour. This just proved everything about Isolde. Lancelot was breathing hard, very thankful that he had a daughter like Shazara.

Isolde opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by her father.

"Get out of my sight Isolde," Tristan said quietly but deadly. Isolde looked quickly around the faces searching for support. Surely someone must see how useless her mother was. She saw nobody. No one met her eye except Garrett and they were filled with disappointment.

With a stomp she pushed past her father and ran out the door.

Emile's face was blank and she watched her daughter go wondering how she had ruined being a mother so badly.

"I love you mother," Came a small voice. Emile looked down into the face of Shadow and Dowanna who was nodding strongly. She grinned ruefully.

"You have information for us?" Arthur addressed the pair. Tristan was angry. It could be seen from his tense body. Emile answered.

"Yes. Blue's very fashionable with the Saxons," she joked. Arthur clasped her shoulder and they filed out of the room. Soon only two people remained in the room. Shazara and Garrett.

They looked at each other for a minute, not knowing what to say but not wanting to leave the room and mingle with the others.

"You looked surprised," Shazara finally commented.

"I am," Garrett, confessed, "I thought Isolde was better than that."

"So did I," Shazara tried to assure him.

"But there were so many clues. Look at the way she treated you," Garrett pointed out.

Shazara winced with a grim smile on her face, "Yes. But I'm odd."

Garrett shifted uncomfortably under the younger girls direct stare, "That's no excuse."

"Isolde's not bad she's just confused and Emile does keep secrets," Shazara pointed out.

"And everyone likes Emile. Maybe a little more than Isolde," Garrett guessed. Shazara nodded.

"Should have seen this coming," Shazara held up a little white note. Garrett stared at it. Time for the next meeting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyrilla had seen Isolde explode at her mother and grinned. Perfect. This was exactly the kind of dissension he had hoped would stir in the ranks.

He had organised another meeting for tonight and was glad at his own spectacular timing.

He had lured the children there with the lie that he wanted to elicit the same secret out of the parents as they did. He certainly wanted to shine light on it but what they didn't know was that he knew the secret already.

Emile's work for the Rouge had all but ceased. It had been redirected into a more noble cause of a country and that irritated him to no end. Sure there was a little bit of stealing. Some nice jewellery and weaponry going missing here and there but nothing major. And with the Roman rouge following the same path with the king's son Kari being born. At least there were plots and plans hatching in Rome and that fuelled his power. But here in Britain things were failing.

If the children knew the secret than Emile wouldn't be thinking so damn hard about protecting her undisclosed information and focusing on doing her job properly. She didn't bear the mark of the dragon for no reason.

He supposed he could tell them but why would they believe him even if he was a god. Besides it was much more fun this way and it would truly teach Emile a lesson. Maybe to make amends he could also teach her unruly daughter Isolde a lesson too but he didn't have to worry about that.

That would happen in good time. Kyrilla was just as wise as the forgotten people and he knew what was rising.

**AN: well not much to say except um hope you liked the chapter. I'll probably be updating Traitor tomorrow. It's lovely having free days to just update. I've felt really slack. Please review**.

**MD666**


	5. Summing Up Allies

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine… in fact … nope I'll spare your sanity and not going into it.**

Kyrilla stared at what he had to work with and sighed. A group of terrified little children was all he had to go on. Well to be absolutely fair they weren't terrified anymore but what skills did they have?

That was the point of this meeting. To discuss and plan… and for him to read their minds. He had to know their strengths if he was going to put them to use in the field of revealing the parents secrets.

He thought it was odd that Isolde hadn't spoken yet but was lurking in the corner, very similarly to what Shazara was doing.

Kyrilla wanted to see how the kids would direct the evening and meeting but he soon realised without his guidance it was going no where. Certainly the heir, Garrett, demonstrated some command and control but he clearly didn't know how to exercise it.

"Children children, we are getting no where with this," He spoke smoothly. He looked very much like he did when he had appeared to Emile when she was a young woman.

"Lets start by working out an objective. Who do we want to reveal their secrets?" Kyrilla prodded.

"All of them," Kaye hastily said and the others nodded enthusiastically.

"But lets draw up a list. Korella, would you do the honours," The god addressed the now blushing girl as she hurried to find writing implements.

"Now add two names that you would particularly like to reveal their secrets."

Korella grinned, "My mother for starters and I really can't go past Emile."

"I think we should make Emile unanimous," Armand grinned broadly.

"Motion put to the group," Kyrilla raised an eyebrow as all hands raised, "Motion past. Alright… one name only then."

"My mother too," Baltimore told Korella who quickly scribbled it down. Baltimore's mother Kel was extremely close to Emile and he had a feeling they would have an interesting past.

"My parents aren't secretive," Armand said and he sounded disappointed, "Maybe Lucan thought. I get the feeling he knows something he isn't telling."

Everyone looked expectantly at Garrett who sat next in the circle, "Guinevere. She doesn't talk any more. I just wanted her to talk to me."

Isolde leaned forward, "My father. He married my mother and that is the biggest secret for me." No body said a word but Korella sighed impatiently before adding Tristan's name to the list.

"Lancelot," Kaye replied and refused to elaborate.

Only Shazara remained and she was deep in thought, pondering her answer. Kyrilla tried entering her mind subtly like he had with the others. She was closed. Kyrilla smiled with joy. A delightful little surprise.

Shazara looked at the god as if she could sense that he had attempted to penetrate her thoughts.

"You!" She said simply.

"Pardon?" Korella asked, looking up from the parchment startled.

"Put down Kyrilla. What's his secret? Why does he want to know our parents secret for?" She eyed the man with a glint in her eye.

Kyrilla's expression didn't falter and when Korella looked to him for guidance he nodded promptly, "Put it down by all means. But I wont give you my help in discovering that little secret."

"Won't need it," She retorted and lapsed into her much more common silence. Emile would have delighted in her niece right then. She had stood up to Kyrilla and given him a run for his money. Type of thing that made Emile proud.

"Now we have established whom we want to expose the question is how," He surveyed the group with a searching look.

"How?" Baltimore asked.

"Yes how we uncover it," Kyrilla repeated with a sigh.

"No I mean HOW do we uncover it. I know what the word means," Baltimore snapped.

"With spies of course," He grinned an ironic little grin. The very world the parents were trying to keep their children out of and he was bringing them right in.

"Where are we going to get spies from?" Garrett demanded.

"You are going to be the spies," Kyrilla's grin widened.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alecto had his nose thrust into a book as he sat on the highest turret. His companion was Emile.

Emile was taking a long swallow from a flask.

Without taking his eyes off the book he spoke to the woman, "You know. I just don't think that is water."

Emile giggled in response.

"How do you manage to spend so much time running away? Don't you have a baby?" Alecto asked.

"Tristan has them today," Emile answered.

"Remember how I told you that you loved him and you denied it?" Alecto pointed out.

"Yes smarty I do remember. What can I say I was young and dumb then."

"And now you're just dumb," Alecto nonchalantly flipped another page.

Emile turned a bleary eye on him, "I am very dumb."

"That sounded sincere," Alecto admonished with mock seriousness but he lowered the book.

"My daughter is a pain in the ass," Emile took a quick swig.

"So you become an alcoholic in response?"

"It has its advantages," Emile looked at the flask.

Alecto eased it out of the woman's hand and sniffed it with disdain.

"Hey I was drinking that," Emile rejoined without any really conviction.

"I know. Snap out of it woman. You are Emile. Those three words tell you everything you need to know. Drinking yourself silly is… silly," He was so angry he took a drink from the flask.

"The word hypocrite sprang to mind just then," Emile said sarcastically but she knew she was defeated, "I wasn't drinking to drown my sorrows. I was just drinking. I'm not becoming an alcoholic."

"How is Tristan dealing with the fact that Isolde hates you?" Alecto moved the conversation along.

"We're fine if that's what your asking but he hates it yeah. Funny thing is she actually brought us together really. If I hadn't been pregnant with her I would've run off and then who knows."

"Must be tough," Alecto sympathised. He liked Emile a lot. He liked her a lot more than most normal people.

"And now there's this 'plot' not to mention Kyrilla is making himself known to the kids, which only ever means trouble," Emile groaned.

"Kyrilla? Oh that's good," Alecto admired the irony.

"Not really no. Don't get me wrong. In a strange way I love Kyrilla to death. I repeat the word strange but he never really brings good things when he meddles," Emile regretted her attachment to the god otherwise she would have forsaken him a long time ago.

There was a tiny stretch of silence.

"Why are you back, Alecto?" Emile knew something felt off about his presence. He loved his mother and adoptive father.

"Something strange is brewing. I'm a suspicious person and I've learnt a lot about instinct and mine's telling me I should be here," Alecto told her honestly.

"Will I ever escape this plot," Emile moaned and reached for the flask.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyrilla was reflecting on his 'crew.'

Garrett wasn't going to be much use as a spy. He was intelligent and commanding but he belonged on a throne and it was a good thing that was where he was heading.

Isolde wouldn't be much use either but she had a motive and that was worth more than it's weight in gold in some cases. She didn't have any rogue tendencies but she was determined.

Korella showed a willingness to adapt to situations but she would never quite gel with the god. If memory served him correct she actually showed a penchant for scouting.

Kaye showed promise and Kyrilla was relieved. The first three would be useful but never be criminal material. Kaye may be honourable and quite maybe seem a bit stupid but he wasn't. He was shrewd. He wanted to know about Lancelot. Lancelot wasn't his parent. Why would he care? There wasn't even a possibility that Kaye knew what the older man was up to.

Baltimore and Armand were pretty similar. They seemed to be of a like mind and Kyrilla would hire them in an instant without proof of their skills because it was all in their personality. They would thrive on the mischievous atmosphere at the Rouge.

But Shazara. That girl was, to use a cliché, the woman of his dreams. He was thinking queen of The Rouge court. As a contingency plan of course… he wanted Emile back over all others but that girl could do it. But she wouldn't. She was content to be protégé to Nimue and the old magic. Still was an idea with merit and worth consideration. Emile needed an heir.

If he could just get close enough to suggest it. Only problem was that Shazara clearly didn't trust him. It was definitely a little conundrum. Kyrilla loved them!

**AN: I was thinking today… how would everybody react if I killed off Emile. I'm not going to and it would probably wouldn't be worth my life to do it but it was just a thought. Oh well please review cos I really wung it in that chapter. But it allowed me to bring in some plot lines I've only just thought of. Again review because I love it.**

**MD666**


	6. Qurick

**Disclaimer:** you know the usual

**QURICK**

Emile was pressed between Galahad and Gawain in a storage cupboard. There was no room to breath and they were squeezed so tightly that they got confused as to whose body parts were whose. This looked like a very compromising situation.

Except Lyndaal and Kel were packed in as well.

"That was my foot, Galahad," Emile snapped.

"Shhh," Galahad hushed in response.

"Can you please stop doing that Lyndaal and Gawain," Kel requested.

Lyndaal and Gawain didn't answer. They were distracted. Emile elbowed Gawain in the ribs.

"Stop it. It's distracting," She berated them.

"Shhh," Galahad whispered.

"You shut up!" Emile retorted.

"Fine. If you want Mistress Qurick finding us then be my guest," Galahad scolded Emile.

All occupants shuddered at the mention Qurick's name.

"I thought after we married it would be the end of this torment," Kel groaned.

Emile snorted, "Of course not. She has to keep up to date with our sexual satisfaction. With our…" Emile struggled to find words.

"Your urges?" Gawain asked innocently.

"Yes thank you Gawain. Thank you for saying that horrible horrible word," Emile glared daggers at him.

Gawain held his hands up in a protestation of blamelessness, "If you aren't being satisfied by Tristan I'm sure Lyndaal and I could find room in our bed."

"You don't even want to finish that thought Gawain," Emile commanded. Lyndaal giggled.

"Prude!" Gawain accused.

"No but the thought that Tristan isn't satisfying my sexual appetite is too far fetched for words," Emile informed him.

There was silence in the cupboard as the inhabitants remembered they were adults.

"Urges," Gawain whispered.

"That's it. Out you go!" Kel commanded.

"I can hear some one," Galahad hissed.

There were indeed footsteps. The door was flung open and Lancelot stood in the light.

"You are all mad," He declared on registering what he was seeing.

"Mistress Qurick," Lyndaal pointed out.

"Here?" Lancelot's face had grown pale. He had been on the receiving end of one of Mistress Qurick's broom swings.

We all nodded, faces grave.

"Make room!" Lancelot and pushed his way into the cupboard. This was ridiculous!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This is ridiculous," Isolde snapped. Garret patiently tried to explain why they were taking lessons together with Fox and Nucktara. For the eleventh time.

"But I do not need any tutor. I am smart enough. This is just my mothers form of punishing me," Isolde whined.

"Uh excuse me," Fox coughed.

Both children stared at him.

"Are you going to listen to a thing I try and teach you," He was staring, disgruntled, at Isolde. The girl didn't know a thing about his role, or her mother's, in the Rouge. Nucktara took them for lessons too but Fox seemed to pick the ones where Isolde was in an exceptionally bad mood. She would not cooperate.

Garrett moved to where Fox was standing, "Look this is getting us no where. Let us discuss it like adults." Fox cast a doubtful eye on Isolde as Garret hurried to say, "Between us men."

Fox shrugged. He was a thief after all. He was open to diplomacy, logical and bribery.

"I'll teach her and we'll all keep telling Emile that you're helping us with our studies," Garrett negotiated with the man.

Fox nodded thoughtfully. Could he get away with it? Garrett observed the growing smile on the other man's face.

"A deal then, prince." The men shook hands and Nucktara was gone.

"That was rude," He told Isolde as soon as Fox had left.

Isolde opened her mouth outraged then shut it again, "I'm horrible aren't I?"

"You were just then," Garrett told her.

"It's just my mother. She knows nothing. I know so much. I spend most of my time studying and then she organises lessons. What about for the twins?"

"I don't think she did this to spite you," Garrett said gently.

"I know," Isolde admitted surprisingly, "She isn't capable of plotting. It's more the fact that she is so oblivious!"

"She isn't oblivious," Garrett muttered under his breath but he didn't elaborate. He didn't have anything to prove that thought, just an instinct. Isolde liked facts more than intuition.

"You must think I'm awful. I know most of the knights think I'm a spoilt brat."

Garrett did not even try to deny it, "Your mother is popular whether you would see it or no. But I don't think you are awful. You just need to learn to accept your mother."

"You give good advice, Garrett," Isolde confessed. She smiled. Garrett noticed she had a pretty smile.

"It is one thing to recognise good advice it is another thing to take it," Garrett observed.

"I'll try," Isolde promised earnestly, "will that satisfy?"

"It will have to," Garrett said smiling in response. It wasn't much of a give from the stubborn Isolde but it was something.

"I still want to know her secret so don't try and dissuade me from that," Isolde threatened but her tone was light.

"Would not dream of it as I want to know too," Garrett acknowledged.

Isolde picked up a book, "Should we learn now?"

"Of course. We need lots of information so we can shame Baltimore," Garrett grinned wickedly.

"You're mean to Baltimore," Isolde's expression didn't match the words. They both enjoyed any opportunity to return Baltimore's habit of teasing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why am I in here?" Tristan demanded with the closest thing to emotion his monotone voice ever got!

"We are hiding," Bors whispered.

"Why?"

"Mistress Qurick," Emile told her husband, trying to grab his hand.

"That's mine," Arthur murmured, not quite believing he was hiding in a cramped storage room. This was not how he imagined running the country would be like.

"Sorry," Emile said, quickly lifting her hands in the air.

"Um that's still me hand," Arthur repeated.

"Sorry," Gawain said putting his hands in the air.

"Who did I have?" Emile wanted to know. Lancelot winked.

"This is stupid," Kel sighed. The people in this small opening included Gawain, Galahad, Kel, Lyndaal, Arthur, Bors, Emile, Tristan and Lancelot. Kel was near breaking point. She didn't like having to deal with them all when they were like this. Somehow the close quarters was bringing out the infant in each of them.

"Emile, do you think this is the time or the place?" Tristan asked quietly.

"I didn't do anything," Emile looked at her husband puzzled.

Tristan turned his dark eyes to the other people. Galahad started giggling.

"Never do that again," Tristan threatened. The sound died mid-giggle. Kel was about to admonish her husband for teasing Tristan when there were footsteps.

Everyone stopped breathing.

The footsteps continued down the hall.

They relaxed. It was turning out to be a long after noon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shazara leant over the fresh crop of herbs. Kyrilla eyed her in his different form. He made a conscience effort to shield his power, uncertain. He did not think Emile, Nimue or Merlin, who could recognise him by power alone, were anywhere nearby but it couldn't hurt to be safe.

"Hello," Kyrilla said softly. Shazara jumped clearly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Kyrilla insisted with fake sincerity.

Shazara eyed the handsome man suspiciously and nod, "No offence meant or taken, stranger."

Her tone was careful as she surveyed Kyrilla's new form. Interestingly he had taken on one of his earlier forms, knowing Emile had never seen this one. It was close to his original form. Before he had made the change to a god. His blue's were incredibly pale with black hair to his shoulders and tanned skin.

If he had thought extraordinary good looks would better his situation with Shazara he was completely mislead. Shazara had spent so much time outcaste from the attractive people that she automatically assumed that they must want something if they talked to her. She was usually right and sadly today was no different.

Kyrilla wanted to conquer her and have her under his thumb.

"I'm lost. I need to find my way to Camelot," Kyrilla used the lost little boy act. It worked so well with females.

Shazara looked at him incredulously before turning to point at the large castle and growing township, very visible from the hill. Kyrilla blushed. Shazara continued to stare at him before he threw up his hands and laughed.

"I wanted to talk to you," He chuckled a deep masculine laugh that was so genuine but Kyrilla knew it was all superficial. Shazara was unmoved but she stopped looking at him with those mistrustful eyes. If he couldn't reel her in with good old fashion charm he would use his god powers but he'd rather not.

Shazara could not figure out why the handsome youth was still here talking to her. The men fawned over her cousin, though she was oblivious, and Korella normally. Even the male children flirted with other strange women before they would woe her in jest. She had grown up around the most attractive men already. The knights Tristan, Galahad and Gawain were awfully easy on the eye and she had seen women near swoon for her father. She had seen beauty and all the nasties it concealed and suffice it to say she didn't find it that affecting anymore.

Kyrilla caught glimpses of this flashing through her mind and realised he had to try a different tactic.

"Emile invited me," He spurted out before he could stop himself, "Do you know her? Maybe where I could find her?"

How Emile would laugh if she ever found out he had needed her. He really didn't want to bring her into it but she would provide the opening into Shazara's life. Beside's it was worth a risk just to steal Emile's niece and make her heir. With a large grin he used his mind to form a large eagle with its wings across his back.

It was the rouge tattoo for Athens. The king tattoo. He was beginning to get a good idea to infiltrate the castle.

Shazara's face had softened instantly, "she's my aunty."

"You have her eyes," Kyrilla said.

Shazara wrinkled her nose, "They are a different colour and shape. I have my fathers eyes."

"Yes but your aunty gleams from within them. No higher compliment to be paid," Kyrilla said sincerely. Truly earnest for the first time since their conversation had began. He was fond of Emile as she and Zephyrus still were the best rogues despite their age. But Emile, in a frustrating display of morals, was refusing to introduce her children, Isolde, Shadow, Dowanna and Larx, to the rouge court. Zephyrus was having his son Kari schooled in the ways of thieving and he was becoming promising.

Shazara blushed, finally affected by some of Kyrilla's charm.

"I can take you to her in the castle," Shazara offered, "But what is your name?"

"Pandareos," Kyrilla replied with out skipping a beat. It meant thief.

Shazara grinned as if expecting him to say, not really. When he didn't she stated, "and do you live up to your name?"

"Keep me around and you may find out!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where are Guinevere and Alera?" Lancelot asked quietly.

"Taking one for the team," Emile murmured.

"Distractions!" Lyndaal explained.

"They are going to hate us," Arthur observed. Emile waved the threat aside.

"I feel stupid," Bors complained, "We are grown adults, knights and warriors… and we are hiding in a closet from an elderly lady."

The others exchanged glances. The door was thrust open and Bors pushed out.

"Lead her away from here," Kel instructed.

"If you think you can challenge her that is!" Gawain stated.

There was silence before a small knock, "Can you let me back in please."

"Maybe Bors is right," Galahad stated, "If we just coped with this whole urges questioning it would be over."

Emile, who had wedged herself between the wall and Tristan, snorted.

"That means, I do not think that is wise," Tristan translated her wife's sounds.

"I don't care what the rest of you do. I'm staying here," Kel declared, "Mistress Qurick terrifies me.

There was another frantic knock, "Let me in NOW! I can hear her coming."

There was a frantic scramble to open up so Bors could slip inside. It didn't work.

"Ah Bors. Direct me immediately to Emile and the other women," Mistress Qurick's loud voice made everyone in the room stop breathing, "I want to discuss their urges."

"I am dying of mortification," Emile stated before Tristan's hand gently eased over her mouth, silencing her.

"I have an urge… to assassinate her," Lyndaal muttered.

'I swear I heard something." Mistress Qurick spoke. Everyone froze, glaring at Lyndaal and Emile.

'Yes it came from this cupboard." Footsteps approached and Bors frantic dissuasions such as, "I think they were practising archery. There was a violent scrabble for the back of the room. Nobody wanted to be the first to encounter Mistress Qurick. Somehow, despite enthusiastic fighting, Emile was pushed to the front. She had not let go of Tristan so he was right next to her when the door open. She did the first thing that came to mind.

She seized Tristan and kissed him. Burying her hands deep in his braids she pulled him close. Tristan was surprised but reacted pulling her tight. She eventually broke away to face Mistress Qurick rather breathlessly.

"Mistress Qurick. I'm so glad you found us. Tristan and I were just giving a quick demonstration of how," Emile paused, gulped, then continued, "urges are satisfied."

"Well Emile I'm glad you are leading by example," Mistress Qurick for once seemed lost for words, "But at least you look satisfied. The rest of you… out! I will interview you now!"

The rest tumbled out groaning but stopped when Mistress Qurick glared. They filed off down the hall while Emile watched them go victoriously.

"Serves them right for pushing me forward," She mumbled to Tristan.

"Aunt Emile," A voice called.

Emile turned to see her niece Shazara leading a handsome young man down the corridor.

"This is Pandareos. He says you invited him."

The stranger gave a wide grin. Why did it make Emile suddenly uneasy and remind her of someone all at once?

**AN: nothing nothing nothing! Kyrilla was always used as comic relief previously but I thought it would be fun to develop his character. Review!**

**MD666**


	7. Pandareos

**Disclaimer:** uh unh

**PANDAREOS**

"I have a few problems with you Pandareos," Emile began, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed. Tristan stood to her back and suspiciously surveyed the young man in front of them. His manner was somehow familiar and very disconcerting.

"What would they be?" Kyrilla answered. He knew he was in for an interrogation and was actually excited.

"One: you're name means thief which I find odd personally and two: I did not invite you here," Emile stated.

"Most Rouge sovereigns are territorial," Kyrilla said with a smirk. He was enjoying playing the cocky ambitious young rogue.

"Yes. I guessed you must know my status," Emile sighed with displeasure, "It is a secret from most in the area, including my children. It is hard secret to keep and I work at keeping it hidden so I would appreciate your discretion!"

"At your service," Kyrilla performed a small bow. Tristan's face did not change but he did not like the attitude of thief. It was too sure and certain. He would probably benefit from a good beating.

"What exactly is your purpose?" Tristan moved forward.

"I was told to come here. Something is growing," Kyrilla told them. He stood up and before they could protest he removed his shirt. He turned so that his eagle tattoo was visible.

"The Rouge king of Greece!" Emile said. She did not stand or bow just glared harder. She did not have good experiences with rogue kings.

"Define something!" Tristan instructed, ignoring the fact that the rogue king of Greece was sitting before him. Kyrilla felt like working up the nerve to be offended but he resisted. It wasn't worth it and Tristan would probably just stab him. Then his identity would be revealed when he survived.

"I'm not certain. There have been signs and Kyrilla cryptically mentioned this place. You know what Kyrilla is like!" Kyrilla rolled his eyes for emphasis.

"It sound's like you're a pawn in one of his games," Emile suggested.

"He doesn't play games," Kyrilla snapped.

Emile looked at him puzzled. Why had he gotten so riled up when she insulted Kyrilla? He was their patron god but none of them took him that seriously. Zephyrus had an affectionate disrespect for the god and Emile believed in that policy.

"Fine. He doesn't play games but I'm pretty sure you wasted your time coming here," Emile conceded.

Kyrilla shook his head, "Just let me stay a couple of months. I don't need anything fancy and I will defer to you."

Tristan thought this was a bad idea but Emile nodded her head, "Just make sure you keep your position to yourself. Be an ambassador from Greece."

"That is all I wanted," Kyrilla agreed and left quickly.

"I do not trust him," Tristan spoke as soon as he was certain the young man had left.

"I noticed," Emile teased softly.

"It is not a laughing matter!"

"Probably why I'm not laughing," Emile became serious.

"Kyrilla is planning something," Tristan observed, pacing the room.

"Oh I have no doubt but there is something brewing. Some trouble and much as I hate to admit it, having another rogue king on hand may be useful," Emile reflected.

"Then send for Zephyrus. This Pandareos is not as good a thief as you or Zephyrus. What use can he be?" Tristan questioned.

"Probably none," Emile admitted but stood her ground.

Tristan acknowledged his defeat by slumping in a chair. Emile pulled herself into his lap and held his face.

"Don't be angry with me," She pleaded.

Tristan scoffed, "You don't care whether I'm angry or not!"

Emile winced, "Ok that is true but I prefer you not to be." She widened her eyes and put on the lost little puppy face, which Tristan found so hard to resist.

"Damn woman," He cursed but his heart wasn't into it.

"That is why you love me and married me," Emile gloated.

"And why you kicked me in the groin on the night of our first meeting?" Tristan rebuked her.

"If I had known how much value I would put on you later I would not have damaged you," Emile supposed.

"I'm not damaged," Tristan's voice became husky.

"I get the feeling I'm about to be scolded," Emile's smile widened.

"And I get the feeling you are going to enjoy yourself!"

"Don't flatter yourself," She retorted but was soon silenced by a kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How come Garret doesn't have to come out on hunting expeditions?" Baltimore asked.

"Because he has to study on ruling a country," Armand replied.

"Would you boys be quiet!" Bors snapped. He had taken Armand, Baltimore and Kaye out to teach them the fine arts of hunting. So far all they had done was talk.

"You think this would be a useful thing to learn," Kaye argued.

"I completely agree, Kaye," Baltimore snapped his fingers.

"It's like spending time with a group of women," Bors despaired.

"He gets to be warm and dry in the castle taking lessons with Isolde why we sit in the rain and cold," Armand grumbled. Bors glared at them but they paid no attention. He was like an uncle to Baltimore and Armand. In fact the only ones the boys listened to was Arthur and Tristan. Arthur because he was the king and Tristan because he could kill them in their sleep.

"Then again and afternoon with Isolde would be painful!" Kaye countered.

"You don't like Isolde?" Bors joined the conversation forgetting his own policy of silence.

"Oh she's fine but I wouldn't want to be cooped up in a room with her," Kaye declared. The rain seemed to strength and began to pelt down.

"Well on any other day I wouldn't," Kaye altered his answer.

"What about you boys?" Bors turned to the others.

"Well she's attractive like her mother," Baltimore confided with a dreamy look on his face.

"Bite your tongue boy," Bors told him but he was only half serious.

Baltimore grinned cheekily and continued, "But she doesn't have her Emile's spirit."

"She isn't much fun," Armand contributed.

"Garrett likes her. Likes her stronger than a friend would," Kaye divulged with a mischievous quirk of an eyebrow.

"Really?" Bors was interested now. All three boys nodded.

"Fascinating stuff!" Bors stated.

"Are you all mad?" A voice demanded behind them. The four turned to see Dagonet and Gawain emerging from the undergrowth carrying bows and arrows.

"You scared everything off," Gawain angrily reported.

"We were just talking about Garrett romantically being fond of Isolde," Armand told his father.

"It's like being out with a gaggle of females," Dagonet groaned.

"Hey!" Bors yelped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Isolde couldn't stop laughing.

Garrett stepped off the table in a dramatic end to his tale, "And Mistress Qurick found us pretending to be girls in the bath rooms."

"I cannot believe you, Baltimore, Kaye and Armand did that," She giggled before pausing, "Actually I can see those three doing it but I can't believe YOU did something like that!"

"I was a rebel," Garrett joked settling himself in his chair.

"What happened?" Isolde prompted.

"Well my parents never found out!" Garrett told her.

Isolde gasped, "She did not tell them. That is a little out of character for her!"

"I know but maybe she felt we had suffered enough," Garrett grimaced at the memory.

"Uh oh! I sense a typical Mistress Qurick punishment ending," Isolde put her head in her hands and listened enraptured. Garrett told good stories.

"Well after getting hit with the broom she marched us down to the seamstress room and made us wear the dresses while the women adjusted them. Said if we wanted to act that way we could contribute as a woman would," Garrett confided.

Isolde couldn't stop sniggering at the thought of them modelling woman's dresses. "I can understand why she felt you had suffered enough,"

"Don't tell anyone but I quite enjoyed it," Garrett wriggled his eyebrows, "They brought out the colour in my eyes!"

Isolde snorted before and looked at the open books on the table, "We were meant to be studying."

"Story telling is more fun," Garrett said.

"Yes. I particularly like the part about the brooms. You all deserved that by the way," Isolde decreed but she was smiling.

"Maybe Baltimore did but I kept my eyes shut the whole time," Garrett defended himself.

"Liar!"

"Ok maybe I did have a little peek!" Garrett declared.

"I still don't know how you managed to sneak in, in the first place even wearing dresses," Isolde shook her head puzzled. She couldn't see how anyone would mistake them for girls.

"Armand tried to escape when Qurick guessed but he tripped over the dress," Garrett chuckled at the memory.

"How did she guess? Apart from the obvious reason that you weren't very good females!"

"Kaye screamed when she appeared naked for her bath."

Isolde broke off in another peel of giggles, "She hit my father too. Back when he was courting my mother."

Garrett observed Isolde's face. Normally she resented talking about Emile but she had just brought her up herself.

"Sounds like a violent courtship," Garrett commented.

"It wasn't an easy one. I think that is why they love each other so much," Isolde decided reluctantly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know many details of their relationship because they are quiet about it but I know that originally she was in love with another knight called, Larx but he died. They name my little brother Larx," Isolde told Garrett.

"Sounds like they overcame a lot to be together," Garrett prodded.

"They did and I feel awful for not having a better relationship with my mother but we just grate against each other constantly. It is terrible. I'm terrible," Isolde said suddenly.

"No your not. You just need to try harder to see eye to eye," Garrett advised.

"Maybe I can't maybe I'm just a horrible person," Isolde said, a tear slipped down her cheek.

Garrett quickly hugged her, bringing her close to his chest.

"No you aren't," He whispered, "At least I don't think so!" Impulsively he tilted her chin and kissed her.

Isolde clutched him tighter remembering all those years of secretly liking him, wishing he would notice her that way but not having much hope. For the first time in a long while she felt content!

**AN: anyone who has read my stories knows I love surprises and I really have a good one coming up. I always do that though. Warn people about my surprises, which gives it away. I'll try and stop! Please review it would be lovely.**

**MD666**


	8. Connection

**Disclaimer**: hardly own anything. Except Tristan… ok I'm deluding myself.

**CONNECTION**

"So you're a Greek ambassador?" Shazara asked.

Kyrilla started. He had been thinking careful about the up coming meeting he was orchestrating. He was thinking it was time to expose Emile. It felt right.

"Pandareos, are you listening?"

"I am. I'm just distracted," Kyrilla confessed.

Shazara narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Being an ambassador is a terrible job," He confided in a whisper. Shazara smiled before stooping to select a few fresh herbs that Nimue had asked for. Kyrilla breathed a sigh of relief. He constantly had to be on his toes around Shazara. For one thing she was unnaturally suspicious.

It made life a little bit difficult. Everything he said was examined and if it didn't meet expectations well he might as wave a sign saying 'I'm a lying bastard slash god.' Shazara made him doubt he actually had any skills as a liar.

It was a hot day and Kyrilla was boiling. There was a stream bubbling not very far away. Kyrilla could smell it on the air. He got a wonderful idea.

"Come on, let's go swimming!"

Shazara looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you crazy."

"No and I've been meaning to tell you something. You know you don't actually have to ask the question your look says everything. From your expression I gathered you thought I was crazy." Kyrilla breathed.

"I can't go swimming," Shazara protested.

"Name five good reasons why," Kyrilla snapped. "No, too hard. Name one."

"I have to get the herbs to Nimue," Shazara offered.

"Not till tomorrow. I was eavesdropping."

"I don't have anything to swim in." Shazara said.

Kyrilla scoffed. "Go swimming in the dress. It won't damage it."

Shazara was fumbling for reasons. She snapped her fingers suddenly; sure she had a flawless excuse. "I have a lesson with Mistress Qurick."

"Would be oh so valid if it was true. Come on liar. You have to go swimming."

"I'm not going swimming." Shazara crossed her arms and glared at Kyrilla, who shrugged and hauled her over his shoulders.

"You know what your problem is?" Kyrilla asked casually as he walked towards the river.

"I don't listen to crazy men like you?" Shazara replied as she kicked and tried to wiggle free.

"No. You don't do anything spontaneous. You need to kick back and have some fun. Take one of the knight's examples. Or Emile. You're turning out like Alecto."

"How do you know Alecto?" Shazara demanded.

Kyrilla paused. Damn hole in his story. "Dagonet and Emile talked about him. It's beside the point anyway. You need to stop being so uptight."

Shazara huffed, offended. "I'm going to tell my father, Lancelot and he will stab you."

"Why not tell Tristan and Bors as well. If it has a knighthood invite them to the gathering." Kyrilla was completely unphased by her threats because he was a god and couldn't die and because he did not actually think she would follow through.

Shazara continued to squirm and try to break free. Kyrilla was fining it hard to keep his grip on her.

Finally he paused, "ok that is becoming really annoying."

"Well if you weren't carrying me towards a stream I might." Shazara just threw herself about with more zealous.

"Let me put it this way. Keep doing that I'll drop you and since I'm pretty tall that's a long way to fall."

Shazara seemed to consider the logic and relaxed. They made it to the stream and Shazara breathed a sigh of relief, assuming he would put her down, giving her amble opportunity to run away.

It didn't quite happen that way.

He just threw her in the water. She screamed before going under.

"Dear older brother Mithras I hope she can swim!" Kyrilla prayed for a second, remembered he was a god and felt ridiculous.

Shazara came spluttering to the surface. "I hate you, Pandareos"

"And that honestly doesn't hurt _me_ at all." Kyrilla shrugged telling his mind she meant the fictional Greek rogue and not him. Not that some woman hating him would be unusual.

Shazara had been running around bare foot and she was wearing only a plain dress so she did not have to worry about drowning or spoiling her clothes but she was generally angry with Pandareos.

She glared at him furiously. The water felt really nice and it had been a stifling hot day, the type of day where the heat clung to the body. It was a rare day for English weather and she had been sweltering in her clothes.

She had thought swimming had sounded like a good idea but she always refused offers like that. She had forgotten why but it was a habit sprung from those days where she would foolishly follow the advice of Isolde or Korella and ended up in trouble with at least one adult.

The sun reflected on the water creating little sparkles, which made her smile. She looked at Pandareos who was pulling off his shirt and looking at the water as if, now that they were here, he was the one with doubts. His pale blue eyes looked at the darker blue of the water.

Shazara took the moment to cast a quick glance at his body. She had never been that affected by physical beauty, having grown up surrounded by lots of it but Pandareos was just a little too beautiful. He had near perfect abs and each muscle was almost sculpted. She felt herself blush at how he was affecting her.

Kyrilla had originally been darting quick glances around the water. He had gotten on the wrong side of the demigod of rivers one day and did not want to endure his wrath when Shazara could possibly be hurt. He couldn't sense him anywhere and he was about to turn back and dive in when he realised he could sense Shazara's gaze upon him.

She was taking in his body and enjoying the appeal of it. Kyrilla could tell she had never seen a more perfect body, which made absolute sense since he was probably the first god she had ever encountered.

Eventually she blushed and stopped so Kyrilla could stop posing and jump in. He created a huge splash and Shazara squeaked.

"Now tell me this was a bad idea," He challenged, knowing full well she was enjoying the water. She shrugged and continued to swim around.

Unsatisfied with her answer he splashed her.

"Hey!' She retorted and splashed him back. What followed was a splashing war, which Shazara was winning until Kyrilla dived and pulled her down.

They both surfaced, Shazara gasping and Kyrilla giggling. His black hair was plastered to his forehead. He did a victory lap around her.

"That tattoo is enormous," Shazara said.

Kyrilla realised he had forgotten about the tattoo. He hadn't wanted anybody to notice it but there it was, large as life for anybody to see. He swore loud and swam back so all she could see was his chest.

The water was sliding off his shoulders and catching the light. Shazara was distracted by that… for a moment before she remembered the tattoo.

"Is it an eagle?"

Kyrilla blinked. Did this girl not get preoccupied by physical beauty ever? He could almost see her shaking her head in answer to his unasked question.

"Yes. It's an eagle. It's my symbol," He shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. Kyrilla was good at a lot of things like being annoying and lying but being stoic was more Tristan's area than his.

"Symbol?"

"Yes a personal motif. Some people have them and some people don't." He explained.

"Why did you pick an eagle?" Shazara pressed.

Kyrilla grinned. Oh there were so many reasons why he had selected the Athenian Rouge tattoo.

"The Eagle is hunter that almost always gets what he wants," Kyrilla said slowly with a predatory smile. He had lowered his head so he was looking up at her.

"Can I have a closer look?" Shazara asked.

Kyrilla thought about it before turning around. They were in shallow water so he could stop treading water.

She looked over the eagle, observing how the wings stretched across his back; it's head with eyes so bright.

Kyrilla could feel her eyes slide over his back interested and he wished it were actually his tattoo rather than an illusion. The body may have been almost genuine but that had barely grabbed her attention. Not that he really cared about her attention.

He felt her fingers brush his back as she traced the lines.

His skin felt warm despite the cool water and the black of his tattoo contrasted with the olive of his skin tone.

Shazara didn't know why she reached out and stroked his back but the eagle was just so amazing and he had a really nice back. She wanted to thump her own head as soon as she thought that particular one. This man was turning out to be the bane of her existence.

**MD666**


	9. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** nope nothing

**DISCOVERY**

"We should not be here," Garrett hissed.

Kaye, Armand and Baltimore both screeched to a halt and stared at Garrett in disbelief. Their shocked faces combined with dresses made the sight very funny.

"Is this because of what happened last time with Mistress Qurick because I know she has some thing with someone else," Baltimore grinned.

"No. We should just generally not be in the ladies bath rooms." Garret crossed his arms. "It's disrespectful."

"Yes," Kaye nodded, "now lets get in there!"

Armand winked at Garret and the three boys pushed past. Garret thought about following them but Isolde's words that she would be in the library most of the day-alone- kept flashing through his mind. He ran the opposite direction.

"That boy is pretty much her slave," Baltimore noted.

"Uh huh!" the other two agreed.

"At least she has gotten nicer since." Kaye muttered.

"Damn there's nobody here," Armand stamped his foot.

"Thank the gods, this wig itches," Baltimore breathed tugging it off.

"We need new plans," Kaye said pulling his off.

"Yeah one that doesn't involve you being perverts," a new female voice joined in.

The three of them screamed. Emile had her arms crossed over her towel wrapped body.

The three of them took in the curve of her leg and the swell of her breast. They just stared.

"Hey boys. New plan remember!" Emile glared.

"No I think this one is working out just fine," Baltimore leered.

"Say that again and I'll tell Tristan!"

"Oh dark goddess would you really?" Baltimore batted his eyes.

"I'll give you a five minute head start before I give him his sword," Emile smirked.

"You are evil," Baltimore replied, falling more in love with the woman every sentence.

"And I'll tell him you said his braids were ugly."

"I'm going to worship you forever." Baltimore swore.

"I know." Emile smiled.

The door opened.

"Hide," Kaye gasped. Emile rolled her eyes and pulled them where she had been hiding.

There was giggling and "stop. We shouldn't be doing this."

And "make me stop"… in a man's voice. The three boys and Emile exchanged glances. The man's voice was familiar and so was the woman's.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Emile peaked around the corner and gasped. She flung back around her eyes full of tears. One of the boys went to look but she grabbed them back. She shook her head. Armand wondered if it was Tristan but he figured if it had been him Emile would have castrated somebody by now. Plus Tristan would never even look at another woman, gods know that Baltimore didn't and she wasn't the mother of his children.

"Who?" Kaye whispered.

Emile shook her head but Kaye whispered it Lancelot. Emile lowered her head and bit her lip before looking up.

"Lancelot," she mouthed.

That would explain the tears, Kaye thought. Alera, Lancelot's wife, was Emile's sister. Emile was running a hand over her eyes when Kaye managed to catch a glance. The other woman was Guinevere.

"Oh gods," Kaye muttered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emile lay on her bed and listened to the children play in the next room. Tristan lay beside her and stroked her hair.

"I couldn't believe it. Alera is her best friend. Arthur's his best friend. This is treason isn't it?" Emile breathed.

Tristan sighed and kissed her temple. "Yes it's treason."

"Are you going to do anything about it?" Emile prompted.

Tristan thought about it for a moment. "No. Are you?"

"Gods no. I do not want to be the one to drop that bit of news to anybody." Emile paused. "I didn't even notice. I'm the rogue queen and I didn't notice"

"You weren't looking for that," Tristan said.

"That's for damn sure. And everybody kept warning me that danger was coming. I wonder if this is it?"

"Do you want this to be it?"

"Gods yes because if it is worse than this… I don't want know about it." Emile buried her head in the covers.

"I do not want to go to work tonight," She moaned.

"Emile, you hardly ever work," Tristan said.

"Still I will find it hard to concentrate."

"Well I'm going to be there. And I promise I'll give you a present when we get home," Tristan's voice was low.

Emile smiled and lifted her head off the bed. She looked funny because of the crease lines on her face. "Is it a present you couldn't give me in front of the children?"

"Most definitely not."

"I love you so very much right now!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"My parents are going to kill me if they find out I'm here," Korella breathed.

"Relax, they are probably too busy having sex to realise," Kaye slapped Korella on the shoulder.

"Remind me Bors, where did all fifty of your siblings come from," Korella retorted.

"Garrett, why do we listen to Kyrilla?" Isolde demanded.

"Right now, I do not know!"

All of them looked up at the bar that doubled as a brothel.

"He said we'd find information in here," Armand said.

"So naturally you'd believe the mysterious god?" Shazara snapped.

"Angry girls are attractive," Baltimore said to Shazara.

"Aren't you devoted to my mother?" Isolde asked.

"I like to keep my options open but yes your mother dictates my life and my heart bleeds for her," Baltimore grinned.

"I'm telling my father you said that," Isolde threatened.

"My heart could bleed for you too." Baltimore tried to grin cutely.

The others pushed past the desperate flirt to go inside.

"How can you be so flippant?" Armand asked.

"What do you mean?" Baltimore replied.

"What we saw the afternoon."

"I'm repressing anything after Emile in a towel," Baltimore confessed.

Armand glared at him.

"Look there is nothing we can do about it so why let it destroy us?" Baltimore had a serious look on his face.

The males pushed into the bar.

"Ah heaven" Baltimore grinned. There were scantily clad naked girls dancing on the bar.

He was walking towards one bar when a man turned around and ran into him.

It was Tristan.

"Can I please be there when your wife is looking for pity sex after she finds out you're at one of these places?" It rushed out of Baltimore's mouth before he could think.

Tristan's blank face never wavered. "I'll forget you said that."

"Thank you so much," Baltimore muttered and made to run away.

Tristan seized the cuff of his clothes. "I don't think so."

Baltimore just then managed to get a look at one of the girls. It was Emile.

"Did I mention I want to be you," He murmured to Tristan. Tristan realised what he had seen and swore.

He tried to pull him out before a dark hair figure came striding up.

"Dad! What is mother doing of that bar?" Isolde practically yelled.

"Isolde calm down. What happened?" Garrett grabbed her arm.

"Garrett?"

"Tristan? What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hello Uncle Tristan. Wow aunt Emile is a good dancer," Shazara watched the bar.

Gawain came striding out of the crowd. "Tristan this is supposed to be undercover. What's going on?" He took in the scene quickly. "Oh Gods."

"Dad?" Korella looked angry.

Gawain watched his daughter approach. "Oh gods." He cast a quick glance at Tristan. "She is exactly like her mother."

"Dad! Why is my mother semi naked on a bar?"

"I understand you completely," Tristan replied to Gawain. "Let's get this out of here."

"We should have been soul mates Tristan." Gawain stared at all the angry and shocked children.

**AN: yes Emile has been sprung as Rogue queen. Tune in next week for how it gets handled.**

**MD666**


	10. Revelation

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all!

**REVELATION**

They sat in the round table room and glared at their parents.

Emile had a cloak thrown around her shoulders and she was sitting in a chair next to Arthur.

She surveyed the disgruntled children who sat on the opposite side mostly angry but very confused.

"So you just did whatever this Kyrilla told you to do?" Arthur questioned.

Isolde looked like she wanted to say something along the lines of, 'why are you asking me questions when it is clearly us, in specific me, that should be asking?' But she didn't because Arthur was king and when he asked questions you answered.

"Yes," Garrett replied.

"I hate Kyrilla," Emile muttered. She turned her eyes skyward, "And I know you heard that."

There was a crack and Kyrilla stood in the middle of the room arms crossed. He looked at everybody who seemed to blame him for what had occurred and shrugged.

"Emile, Emile why are you so cruel to me?" he said.

"Just because I wouldn't do what you wanted!" She screeched. Tristan laid a hand on his wife's shoulder and the other went to his sword. He was not planning on drawing it on Kyrilla because it would be a futile exercise but it was something he touched for reassurances.

"You led them to 'that' kind of bar for your own vendetta, Kyrilla? They could have been killed," Kel joined in angrily.

"Very likely," Kyrilla scoffed, "Besides I knew their parents would be there to look after them." Kyrilla giggled like a five year old.

Emile tackled him. She leapt out of her seat and dove into him. Kyrilla was caught completely unawares and yipped as he fell to the ground. Emile straddled him and repeatedly punched him. Dagonet slid an arm around her waist and pulled her off with ease.

"You are insane!" Kyrilla snapped.

Emile bared her teeth and hissed but she had clamed down and was merely mocking Kyrilla now.

"I feel better!"

"Well I agree with Kel," Alera spoke softly. "You have been manipulating our children."

"Well if you didn't keep secrets!" Isolde finally snapped. Armand, Kaye and Baltimore, who hadn't quite grasped the seriousness, looked immensely happy.

"We did it to protect you," Tristan said. Isolde ignored her father. She looked all set to tackle her mother but Vanora, predicting her actions, pointed at the chair, "sit!"

Isolde swivelled her eyes to Vanora, calculated the chances of successfully charging her, thought better of it and sat down.

"I think you should explain," Galahad suggested. He had lowered himself into a chair and levered his feet onto the table. He suspected this could go on for a while and wanted to be comfortable.

"I'm the queen of Segour," Emile finally relented.

'What?" Korella questioned.

"Reverse it!" Kyrilla and Emile said in unison.

"Don't speak, Kyrilla!" Emile commanded. Kyrilla held up his hands and took a step back.

"Rouge," Garrett answered.

"The red court," Shazara said.

"You're the queen of thieves?" Isolde demanded incredulously.

Emile paused. "Well yes."

"I don't believe you!" Isolde snapped.

Emile blinked, unprepared from the reaction. "Well it's true. I have a crown and a tattoo. And people that do what I say."

"No I believe that you are queen of thieves but I cannot believe you kept that a secret from your own children," Isolde yelled.

"Neither can I," Kyrilla tutted.

"Be quiet," Shazara said.

"No problem," Kyrilla replied.

"He's one of the reason's we kept it a secret," Tristan interrupted. "We did not want your mothers career influence how you grew up."

"So you let me think she was just a dumb social woman?" Isolde stomped her foot.

"Isolde, it is your own silly prejudices that made you think that I was useless. At least now you know I'm not," Emile tried to smile.

"Oh no. I still think you are. Just a petty criminal in a higher standing." Isolde's words lashed out and she stormed out of the room. The knights shifted awkwardly.

"Is it wrong to beat your own children?" Emile asked calmly.

"I wouldn't judge you," Lyndaal offered.

"The rest of you go to bed," Arthur decreed. "There will be a follow up."

"I assume you mean punishment, Father," Garrett said. He was watching the door Isolde had walked out of.

"I'm pretty sure that's what he means, Garrett. Now all of you get out of here." Lancelot spoke for the first time.

Kaye, Armand and Baltimore stared at Lancelot than Emile before standing.

"Nice to know you can be a bastard and still give orders," Kaye spat out and walked from the room. The other children followed. Baltimore made eye contact with Emile and smiled. He then caught Tristan's gaze and ran.

"Well I think that went well," Kyrilla piped up.

"Leave please, Kyrilla," Tristan said. Kyrilla did as he was asked for the first time.

Guinevere let out a breath she had been holding. "That went very badly."

"Yes," Lyndaal concurred.

"Well at least it is out in the open," Galahad offered.

Gawain nodded, "It was going to come out eventually, Emile."

"Except she hates me more now, if that was possible."

"Apparently it is," Bors mumbled.

Vanora hit him as Emile said, "Thanks Bors, That helped."

"Well sitting around pondering this late at night won't solve anything," Arthur decided standing up. "I think a good nights sleep then address it in the morning."

"Good idea, Arthur!" Bors said with a yawn.

"Bors, we've talked about pretending to care," Dagonet said as the other filed out.

"I'll be there in a second," Emile said to Tristan.

"I'll make sure the other three are asleep in bed." Tristan kissed her on the cheek and left.

Fulicina was left with Emile at the end.

"You were rather quite during all that," Emile observed.

"I had nothing to contribute," Fulicina replied honestly.

"Being a mother is terrible," Emile muttered.

"Sometimes," Fulicina smiled. "But you aren't doing such a bad job. Isolde is a difficult child."

Emile snorted. "That statement would be like telling me money is good."

"It does seem obvious. Do not worry. I think she will come around!"

"I hope so!" Emile was thankful for her kind words. Fulicina more or less filled a mother role in her life.

"I better get to bed. Thank you. Tell dad I said goodnight," Emile said.

"Of course. Sleep well."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tristan had not gone back to check the children were asleep. He knew they were. Shadow and Dowanna slept like the dead and Larx had shown the same habit. Occasionally Dowanna would get the occasional nightmare and come crawling into bed with her parents and Tristan would stroke her hair till she fell asleep.

Emile would wake up and cluck sympathetically but she was never that coherent after waking so it would fall to Tristan to soothe their child's fear. He was better at it anyway.

Tristan cornered Lancelot. His dark eyes met the darker eyes of Lancelot.

"Why are you doing this?' Tristan muttered.

"Doing what?" Lancelot demanded.

"Right now treating me like an idiot. But in the grander scheme of things I'm talking about committing treason."

"You know." Lancelot's shoulder slumped defeated.

"Yes and so does Emile, Kaye, Armand and Baltimore. Well they are the only ones I know of but I would guess more! Probably Dagonet, Bors and their wives know too. How long did you think to keep it a secret?"

"I have no idea how to stop it, Tristan." Lancelot couldn't look his fellow knight in the eye.

"Lance it needs to stop," Tristan gripped the other man's shoulder.

"I love Arthur and Alera but I just…" He trailed off.

"What about Shazara?" Tristan prompted. "She's your daughter. And Garrett. Don't you care how it is affecting them?"

"But they don't know." Lancelot looked worried now.

"Maybe not but they can see your marriage disintegrating."

"You aren't going to tell anybody are you?" Lancelot pleaded.

"Lancelot, you are one of my best friends and so is Arthur. You have my word that it remains a secret but take my advice and fix it!" Tristan stalked off then.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emile was in the bed when Tristan got back.

'How did it go?"

"What are you talking about?" Tristan got into the bed beside her.

"Lancelot. The discussion you had with him?"

Tristan answered with a sigh. "I'm not sure what is going to happen but it will end badly."

"I want to slap them both." Emile said.

"You're just feeling violent tonight," Tristan observed.

Emile smiled. "That's true."

"How can I help?"

"Remember this morning when you said you had a present for me?" Emile smirked.

"Good gods woman you are demanding!"

**MD666**


	11. Raid

**Disclaimer:** Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

**RAID**

"You I just don't get it. I try so hard to bond with her and she just ignores me. She hasn't spoken to me since!" Emile ranted.

Fox nodded his head terrified.

"It is ridiculous!"

"I agree," Fox answered quickly.

Emile paused and looked at the man. "You know it is beyond me that you can be around Mistress Qurick and be scared of me."

"Only when you're in a mood," Fox corrected.

"Scared of me when I'm in a mood," Emile amended.

"Well I'm not in love with you!" Fox explained.

"Yes but I also don't hit people with brooms," Emile argued.

"I hear it's effective!" Fox turned back to his experiments.

"It is ridiculous!"

"I agree."

"This isn't a real conversation Fox! You have to contribute!" Emile snapped.

"Emile, what you want is somebody to just say you are a fine parent and she is in the wrong!" Fox fiddle with a green capsule.

"If you know that why aren't you saying it?"

"You're a wonderful parent and she is a ridiculous child!" Fox shot her a beaming smile.

"Good. Now try it again with a bit more sincerity!"

The smile fell. "You are an incredibly needy woman."

Emile exhaled noisily. "I've heard that."

"My queen this experiment is very important!"

"Ah ha!" Emile suddenly said, pointing her finger.

"Ah ha what?"

"People only say 'my queen' when they want something… or to get me to leave!" Emile crowed.

"I tried so hard to be subtle," Fox murmured.

"Well because of that I'm not leaving!' Emile crossed her arms and stubbornly glared at Fox.

"Fine but I'll tell my wife that Tristan is having trouble satisfying your urges and you would like her to talk you through it!"

"Bye Fox, have a nice day!"

Emile left the workshop with a huff. Even her own rogues didn't want to hear her whining about her children issues. Even Tristan had gone 'scouting' to avoid her. He had taken Korella, Shadow and Armand, the three most interested in it.

Emile saw Nimue carrying a basket of herbs and pounced.

"Hello Nimue," Emile sang.

"Yea gods," the older woman muttered. "How are you Emile?"

"Awful Nimue and you know why? It's because…"

"Emile I really don't care! Well I do but not enough to hear you go over the same event over and over again. Ask my advice and be done with it!"

Emile made a show of quivering her lip.

"Oh do not do that!" Nimue protested.

"Fine! What's your advice?"

"Talk it through with her. And yell back at her." Nimue shifted the basket to her other hand.

Emile surveyed her. "You really aren't a parent are you?"

"Oh gods no!" Nimue started laughing.

"Hmm I thought so. I can't yell at her!"

"You really think so?" Nimue raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kyrilla protect me, you are the most selfish ungrateful child that ever existed ever ever."

"Well mother I think it is better than being a dim witted useless old woman," Isolde retorted.

"Old woman?" Emile gasped. "I am still very attractive for my age."

"And shallow," Isolde added.

"I'm queen of the rouge. How is that useless? Do you even know what I do?"

"Well from what I've seen you mostly go to parties and from my understanding of royalty they mostly sit on a throne and do nothing. Arthur excluded from that." Isolde yelled.

"You know nothing about it. I've almost died about eight times, I've saved you're father's life once and other things. Oh I've killed people!"

"That is such an achievement," Isolde muttered sarcastically in Sais.

"Don't curse at me in other languages," Emile responded in the same language.

"You speak Sais?" Isolde lowered her voice.

"Among other languages. _And_ I've been kidnapped! That's right, I've been kidnapped for my country. Hows that for taking one for the team!"

"So what were you doing dancing naked on the bar?" Isolde had calmed down a little and seemed to be willing to listen to her mother.

"Half naked, and I just do that for fun."

"Mother!"

"That was a joke!"

"This is not a joking matter." Isolde was back to screaming.

"You're a very angry child aren't you?" Emile mocked.

"See you never take me seriously!"

"Well how can I when you are such a brat all the time?" Emile demanded.

"Dad takes me seriously," Isolde countered.

"Honey, your father takes _everything_ seriously," Emile argued.

"It's better than being mocked."

"Alright. We had information that those raiders I told you about were going to attack Camelot soon and there is no better place to get gossip on criminals than those bars," Emile sighed. "And on that note, if I catch you in one again I'll kill you."

"So you were there for information?"

"But now we don't have the information we need because our outing got cut short by a tantrum." Emile glared at her child.

"It is not likely they are going to attack any time soon," Isolde snorted.

There was banging and screaming. Emile looked at her daughter mouth agape.

"Isolde, that was a little scary."

"Is that them?"

Emile ran to the window and swore. "It's them. You know this is your fault?"

"How is it my fault?" Isolde demanded.

"You talked about them. You cursed us!" Emile walked towards the door.

"I did not," Isolde said following her.

"We have to find the children. Most of the younger ones are with Fulicina. She's teaching them letters." Emile's demeanour has shifted. She was completely serious and it reminded her of her father.

"What about Father and the others?"

"You're father can take care of himself for the most part and the army will have to do what they can." Camelot had a very small infantry and cavalry. It was not a foolproof army and they relied upon woad assistance.

Namede slid up to Emile. "My queen. Raiders attack."

"That would explain the screaming. Has messengers been sent to the woads?"

Namede nodded.

"Gather the Rogue fighters and assist where you can Namede!" Emile instructed. "I have to watch the children."

Namede raced away. Isolde had never seen her mother so authoritive. It frightened her a little bit.

"I just hope none of them have gotten into the castle," Emile mumbled.

Two raiders ran around the corner.

"Now that's your fault," Isolde told her mother.

"Yes thank you Isolde." Emile stepped in front of her daughter, shielding her from the raiders.

"Mother, what exactly do you think you're going to do to them?"

"That's what I wanna know," One of the men sneered.

"After we beat her down, can I have the younger one?" The dirtiest of the pair asked his comrade.

"Suits me!" His mate replied.

"No you are not touching us!" Emile snapped as the first one ran at her. Isolde screamed, scared her mother was about to get killed.

Emile ducked under the sword, kicked his legs out and broke his neck. She snatched up the fallen sword and ran the other man through.

"They never expect to get killed by women," Emile mused as she wiped the sword clean.

Isolde was gaping at her mother.

"Oh I'm sorry, was that too useless for you?" Emile waved the sword in the air. She picked the men clean of weapons and kept going. She rounded the corner and pushed open the door. Lyndaal and Kel looked ready to kill her until the recognised it was Emile.

"Thank god," Kel breathed and crossed herself.

'Thank him for this too," Emile said and threw the other sword to her.

"Do I get any toys?" Lyndaal grinned. Emile tossed her two daggers.

Emile looked at the people in the room. Baltimore and Kaye were there with weapons tentatively drawn. The younger children were cowering in the corner with Fulicina and Vanora.

"Where are the rest of them?" Emile demanded running to hug her three youngest.

Fulicina answered haltingly, "I don't know!"

"Why have you got a sword?" Dowanna added, "Did you take Dad's?"

"No I stole it from another man! Isolde, hold you're little brother and mind your sister!"

Emile went to Lyndaal. "Korella?"

Lyndaal managed a smile. "With Tristan. I suppose that's as safe as any of us can be."

"Boys." Emile addressed the men with a nod of her head. They smiled weakly but had no chance to open her mouth as the door pounded open and ten raiders strode in.

"Six against ten, almost fair," Lyndaal noted.

"It is sad that they will die so quickly," Kel noted.

'Let's make this fast. I need to go back to yelling at my daughter," Emile joked.

The biggest raider opened his mouth with a sneer.

Lyndaal held up a hand. "No don't talk. We've heard it. You will crush us, take sexual advantage of our bleeding bodies and castrate our men."

"And take our stuff. Don't forget that," Emile grinned.

"Of course. And raid and loot all our possessions. See we could practically say the speech for you!" Lyndaal shrugged.

"It does get a bit boring," Kel informed them sarcastically.

The men yelled and charged.

"You made them mad, Mum," Baltimore told Kel.

"Not now honey. Just kill them!" Kel advised.

Emile slashed the one who had tried to speak but had suffered a blow to the side of the head with the hilt of a sword. She collapsed to the ground.

Lyndaal killed the man with a throw of her dagger. It hit him in the throat.

Kel hauled Emile to her feet and managed to block a blow. While the mans sword glanced of Kel's Emile pushed hers into his stomach.

Kaye had engaged a man and was doing very well. Vanora was yelling encouragement from her position in front of the children. There was a cheer when he cut the mans throat. Baltimore had a cut on his arm and had been knocked down but he drove his sword into the mans foot. The man screamed and Baltimore stood, punched him in the face and pulling his sword free to run him through.

"Nice," Emile approved, gingerly rubbing the side of her head where a trickle of blood oozed.

"Marry me!" He pleaded.

"Focus, Baltimore!" Kel counselled.

Suddenly Wolf burst around the corner. The four-legged animal took in the scene and the individual scents of the people and attacked the unfamiliar ones.

"Zephyrus gives good presents," Lyndaal decided as she watched two raiders get mauled.

The last four fell easily to Wolf, Emile, Kel and Kaye.

When they were all dead Wolf skulked up to the children, rolled over on his back and whined until they patted his stomach.

Lyndaal was regarding the knife in the mans throat.

"Good shot," Kaye commented.

"I was aiming for between the eyes," Lyndaal shook her head. "I'm slipping."

Isolde was watching her mother stunned.

Emile noticed and gestured at the carnage. "You think I'm useless? I speak lots of languages. I'm good with weapons and better unarmed. I can make Tristan do what I want and I'm partly responsible for the peace Camelot has endured."

Isolde had no words. She sat down and regarded her mother.

**MD666**


	12. Flowers

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Yep that's right. Nothing!

**FLOWERS**

It was bizarre to Isolde to realise that she didn't know her own mother. Or her father for that matter. In fact it seemed that everybody had been keeping secrets from the children.

She told Garrett so as they sat on the grass in the sun.

Garrett shrugged, "I think they were just protecting us. With fair reason. We were duped by Kyrilla."

"You have to admire the way he manoeuvred us," Isolde admitted.

"I don't admire it. It was entirely too easy for him. He just had to play on what we wanted to know and then lightly suggest we should go somewhere. And do you get the feeling there are still secrets."

Isolde thought about it and then nodded. "I'm just adjusting to the fact my mother isn't incredibly useless. I'm not saying it has instantly made me love her as a parent but it's made me want to examine her closer."

"Was it the revelation that she was queen of the Rogue or the fight?"

"You know, I think it was the fight. It sort of confirmed that I've been living with a stranger all these years. They tried explaining it to the twins and they just took it in their stride."

Garrett laughed. "They are a resilient pair."

"And I agreed to meet her and see the Rouge for the first time."

Garrett looked surprised. "You agreed?"

Isolde giggled at the expression on his face. "I just said I did, didn't I? She also showed me the tattoo on her shoulder. I guess that just made it all too real."

"Tattoo?"

"Of the Rouge. Each country has one and my mother has a dragon on her back, means she's queen!"

"So when do you meet her?"

"About now actually." She grinned apologetically. "I would like to stay and chat longer but my mother waits for no one." She gave him a swift kiss on the lips.

Emile was waiting for her when she got there. Her arms were crossed and she was shifting impatiently.

"I did not actually think you'd come," Emile admitted upon seeing her daughter.

"I keep my word," Isolde said.

"You didn't get that from me. I sell it to the highest bidder," Emile said.

"What if you made a promise to father?" Isolde queried.

"I guess I'd keep that but only because of matrimony."

Isolde studied her mother's face trying to determine if she was lying or not. She stopped trying because her mother was apparently a professional liar.

Emile took her to the Rouge and inside. It was at the old fort only ten minutes hard ride away. People bowed and Isolde gaped.

"So you really are treated as royalty here?"

"Well yes!" Emile said indignantly.

As Emile led her daughter through the warren of passages and rooms. "This is Fox's experimenting room."

"Fox belongs to the Rouge?" Isolde had trouble connecting the mild mannered husband of terrifying Mistress Qurick with the intrigue of the Rouge.

"He wasn't a field agent, just an inventor."

"And you were a field agent?" The words were strange and rolled awkwardly off her tongue.

"Yes and one of the best if I might add," Emile said proudly. "Oh you have to see this room."

It looked rather ordinary to Isolde. "What is special about it?"

"I lived here before moving inside the fort with Arthur."

"And father?"

"Yeah he had to put up with me too." Emile grinned as she remembered the early days.

"So how did you meet father. I assume it did not happen the way you previously described it."

"No. I was actually robbing him and the other knights. I would have gotten away with it too if he hadn't caught me… best thing that ever happened to me actually." Emile remembered the night in almost perfect detail. She had kicked Tristan in the groin and he occasionally reminded her of this first insult if he wanted to persuade her to do something she didn't want to.

"Tell me the true story," Isolde commanded and sat on the bed.

"Alright." And she told her the entire story about Larx and the Saxon invasion. Roma and Beltane when they had first made love. Isolde winced at that section of the story but listened nonetheless.

"And now you don't love each other as much!" Isolde concluded.

Emile resisted the urge to get riled up. They loved each other just as much as ever but why did her daughter think that they did not.

"Why do you say that Isolde?" Emile asked calmly.

"You just don't act like you love each other. Occasionally you attack him with a sword."

Emile didn't argue with her daughter. Instead she cocked her head to the side and smile. "I'm not going to try and persuade you otherwise but I think eventually you will learn differently."

Isolde was used to her mother's outbursts and so this quiet statement unnerved her. She did not get a chance to ponder it because Emile was standing up.

"Come on, let's get you home before this place taints you and you become a criminal like me."

Isolde followed Emile home and after putting her horse away went to find Korella. He found her seated with Kaye and Baltimore. Korella had a pained expression.

"What?" Isolde asked suspiciously.

Korella didn't answer, just shook her head. Kaye answered for her. "Her parents evicted her from the room."

Baltimore sniggered. "Mine are always doing that too."

"Not as much as mine," Korella contradicted.

"My parents have how many children? I think I win," Kaye said as if they settled the argument.

They all looked expectantly at Isolde waiting for her to contribute a complaint. "Don't look at me. I don't think my parents have sex anymore."

"I'm sure they are just subtle?" Korella decided.

Isolde laughed, "Honestly I'm glad. It means I don't have anything to complain about and will not wear the emotional scars you bear."

The three looked at each other. "Well it isn't fun but at least we know they still love each other," Baltimore observed.

"Nice," Kaye said and cuffed his friend on the head. "Were you trying to be offensive?"

"Well no but come on I'm hoping Emile leaves Tristan and comes to me," Baltimore smirked.

"There are plenty women who would console Tristan," Korella confided.

"These are my parents," Isolde cried aghast. "We can not discuss them this way."

"Well I'm stuck out here for at least another hour," Korella sighed. The Boys gave a hearty laugh and slapped her encouragingly on the shoulder.

"Hey, you were evicted too?" Another voice joined them. Armand had joined them.

"Is this a regular thing?" Isolde demanded.

"All too regular. We're thinking of starting a society," Armand grinned. "Speaking of… why are you here?"

Something in his tone made Isolde feel left out. It was ridiculous, she shouldn't feel this way but against odds she did. She was hurt that she didn't have a reason to whine about her parents' intimate activities.

"Um nothing. I'm going home," Isolde forced out. She walked away and their laughter followed. She was studying the ground as she walked so nobody would see her confused expression. Because she wasn't looking she collided with her father.

Tristan was startled to see his teenage daughter come hurtling into him. He was even more shocked to see her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, visually checking for any injury that may have occurred.

"Fine," She answered.

He turned his hard gaze on her face. "Liar!"

"You married one," Isolde observed.

Tristan recalled that his wife had taken her to the Rouge today. So that's what this was about. He pulled Isolde down onto a bench.

"Tell me about it." It was an instruction.

Isolde paused and then rounded on her father. "How come I'm never evicted from the room so you two can have sex?"

The look on the scouts face was a rare one. It showed such absolute shock that had Isolde not been so perturbed she would have laughed.

"I uh um … what?" Tristan finally stuttered.

"All the other children are down there discussing it and I have nothing to say."

Tristan struggled to keep his face under control. When he felt the stoic mask slip back into place he spoke. "I've heard as much."

"Why don't I have anything to complain about?"

Tristan was truly uncomfortable with this conversation and was unsettled that Isolde seemed to have no difficulty discussing it. He would have thought Isolde could figure it out. A thief and a scout should be sneaky enough to find _private_ time to be intimate instead of overtly removing their children from the room for said purpose.

Tristan had not been there for the chat Emile had with Isolde about sex and he most definitely would not be there when she explained it to Shadow and Dowanna. He supposed he would be the one to introduce Larx to the wonderful, but exhausting, world of women… unless Bors was available. However if his teenage daughter could speak her mind then a fearless Sarmatian knight could. He hoped.

"You know when your mother puts flowers on the table?" Tristan asked.

"Yes she does that almost everyday," Isolde grumbled not quite understanding what her father was driving at.

Tristan took a deep breath. "Would you like to know what that actually signifies?"

"What do you mean? Signifies what? … oh! OH! You mean that the night before…"

Tristan nodded ruefully.

"Dad!! That is so disgusting. Ew!"

Tristan sighed. "It hurts to fit in doesn't it?"

"Yes. I take it back."

"Well if it helps, you can go back to your friends and tell them I forced you out of the rooms?"

Isolde grinned suddenly. "Really? Thanks!" She bounded off.

Tristan decided that teenage girls were strange things.

The next morning Isolde pulled herself out of bed and heard her mother humming. Tristan was sharpening his dagger with a content look on his face and Emile was arranging flowers on the window.

Isolde's eyes widened. "I'm going to find Korella."

Emile watched her leave. "What's wrong with her."

Tristan shrugged. "No idea." He grinned for a moment. "Those are nice flowers."

**AN: Awww the family is working out their issues. Isn't it lovely? Review please. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**MD666**


End file.
